The Manipulation of War
by Darius Black
Summary: The time for subtle manipulation is over, it is time for war.  sequel to Master Manipulator. M rating for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

The Manipulation of War

It is now the beginning of Harry's sixth year and several changes have taken place. The first one was the removal of Albus Dumbledore from most of his political offices. He did retain his authority over Hogwarts and kept his smaller yet loyal Order of the Phoenix. The new political change over by Arthur Weasley has greatly affected the running of the ministry. Arthur's first mandate was to change the educational decrees and having a power over the headmaster. The next few mandates were focused on removing vast power from the Wizengamot. While they did not like it the threat of total shutdown was still looming over their heads. They lost a great deal of influence and had to give power to the minister who planned to diversify the power among departments. One of the departments that gained the most power was the DMLE and it was accepted reluctantly. Several aurors worried that it would be like the first war where men like Crouch took to the regime quickly and felt themselves above the rest of the ministry. Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE was sure that they would be able to contain themselves and carry out their duties. Amelia took her new role as military advisor seriously and researched military tactics and strategy. The military wasn't exactly prepared and only the auror force was in it. The hit-wizards were available but often cost more than a traditional auror. Amelia was sure that a few of them would help to a sense of patriotism but didn't count on many of them. Amelia felt comforted by the news of the vampire nation defeating most of the inferi when possible.

The second one was that Darius had removed himself from most of the places he was throughout Harry's fifth year. Darius was now spending a majority of his time with the vampire armies and lead the nation. That does not mean he didn't interact with Harry and Narcissa. He made time for them whenever he could and always worried it was not enough. Morgana held the roost at these times and gave the vampire's a satisfying meal of vampire loving muggles to feed off of. Naturally, Darius didn't like using the muggles but realized he has to feed his armies. Darius was put as the high inquisitor but told them that Minerva would do better at it and left it at that. Darius found little in the current inferi ranks. Most were muggles that lived in Little Hangleton and Hangleton and had no magical power. Unfortunately, werewolves had sided with Voldemort. It gave him a bit of a pause but found only the most twisted and immoral of them actually joined up with him. He didn't know if that was good because it stated less numbers or worse because of brutal insanity. Fenrir Greyback among the most insane whether he was alive or not was still to be determined. Darius created a new form of The Order of the Phoenix and called it Rebellion. It was called that because it Darius felt he wasn't taking on just Tom Riddle but all of the views the magical world has. If Fudge was still in office, or alive for that matter; he would have had an absolute transformation into a plum and yell till Tuesday over it. Darius was now the leader of his nation and had a certain reputation to the world. He was now a demon that could kill with a flick of his finger which doesn't really make sense considering any wizard can do that. (It doesn't look like there is much to Avada Kedarva other than pointing the wand at somebody)

Thirdly, Neville has begun a relationship with Hannah Abbott and has never been happier. Neville and Hannah have gotten pretty far in learning the others kinks and tidbits. This does not mean they have had sex it means they have talked…a ridiculous amount that only the most loving couples can achieve. Neville prefers talking because a sense of abstinence built living with his grandmother for too long. Hannah avoids getting to affectionate because she is a shy girl and needs to feel completely safe before she reacts. This is where Luna\Selene has come up with her plan to get Harry because they feel limited in their choices of good men. Anyway, Neville has briefly been away from the shy Hannah and has also had several meaningful conversations with Susan.

Fourthly, Luna has been planning for quite a while and has found that the good men have been taken so she has accepted to find a half-way decent guy and let it go. However, being the parent Selene is has come up with a more dastard plot to get Luna a good man. While Selene has been avoiding Xeno like a plague, Luna has accepted her father for the eccentric man he is. Xeno as always seems oblivious to the fact that Selene is with in Luna.

Fifthly, Draco and Pansy have gotten married and have found they enjoy each other's company and the pleasures of the flesh. Pansy has found it so enthralling that she almost tends to overdo it when Draco submits. Draco trying to keep his new found wife happy lets her have her way almost half the time although he won't admit to enjoying it more than he could have imagined. The reaction of his mother was mere silent amusement and a reminder to silence the room they decide to copulate in. Draco never felt more embarrassed than in that moment…except possibly when he was punched by Hermione…It was awkward to explain why his nose was broken to his house mates. Pansy had to control her anger when she found this out and continued her verbal assault on the brilliant girl who apparently had a good right fist. The Slytherin-Gryffindor feud was re-instigated with even more fervor. Only verbal abuse came for the most part with Pansy because she knew that verbal assaults could last a lifetime where bruises and scars may not. Draco tried both to show his superiority but often failed and ended up with Pansy. Since those days, Draco has fallen for Pansy unendingly and accepts all of her quirks and her sexual appetite is one of them.

Sixth, Sirius Black has been part Rebellion and has been marking possible locations for attack. Sirius used his grim form to scout out some of the new wizards that have joined Voldemort. After the display at the ministry several wizards flocked to join him and his revolution against the current regime. Not surprisingly, the children of the Death Eaters jumped at the call to join him. Sirius knew they were not the most intelligent bunch and continues his silent search.

Seventh, Bella has been covering most of the Horcrux search. Bella has the most experience with the way Tom thinks and could probably come up with some of them and find them after all still has the reputation of the most cruel woman in the magical world. It has come in handy talking with some of the people that Tom knew. So far she had not uncovered anything vastly important but little notes about his life. She snickered a couple times when she learned his sexual orientation was closer to being homosexual than not.

Eighth, Moody is the leader of Rebellion and directs its activities. Moody focuses on combating the dark wizards that appeared with Voldemort. Moody continues his act of constant vigilance and makes sure that Nymph takes care of herself. Remus Lupin also stays with them and teaches the new recruits how to save their skin. Moody, Nymph, Remus, and Hestia started the work on new recruits on how to fight the fledgling dark wizards. Hestia had built a friendship with Tonks that she didn't want to lose. So she followed Tonks to the new group and found herself quite useful training and collecting info on what the Order was doing.

Ninth, Tom Riddle has stepped up his game and now realizes it was foolish to focus on only one thing when he has a revolution to carry out. Harry Potter must come second compared to the resistance of the new Ministry, Order of the Phoenix, and the new upstart Rebellion. He was being attacked on three fronts and needed to repel them on three fronts. In response, Tom sends his inferi armies to distract the vampire armies, he sends minor threats and small warnings to the Order, and focuses his magical warriors on the Ministry. Tom finds that his coffers to be filled by the new fortunes of the Riccus family. Johan Riccus is a wizard from the continent whom feels the Voldemort has the right ideas on the world and backs him fully with large donations. Riccus also sent him a couple of wizards to further his revolution. All Tom has to do in return is continue his revolution into the continent and give Riccus a seat of power.

The story will really begin in the next chapter with Harry's new thoughts on what he must do.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry

**Hogwarts Express,**

Harry sat in his compartment and thought over the new idea of what he was supposed to do. He had heard the prophesy and tried to find a way out of the constricting contract it created for him. The only way he had found was to accept that his vampire uncle would handle the situation although it made him feel useless and Harry hated to feel like he wasn't doing anything. He found that the situation presented to him was more annoying than trying to find the solution to an advanced rune mathematical operation. Harry grunted in annoyance and leaned back into the bench seat. 'Dammit, I don't even have the piece of Voldemort in me! Why is it that I still can't seem to live a normal life?' He thought dismally. The course of his summer was not the best he could have hoped for and he found that he was quite lonely without his family around. Hermione had spent a few weeks with her own parents and left him to his self. He found that Grimmauld place had a small dojo where he could read up on his swordplay. Harry accepted the similar circumstances to his normal captivity with the Dursleys. Vernon would learn his mortality when the time came but until then he had to play his time right. He learned that the world was not black and white and there was leeway. Harry had a very grandiose plan to get revenge on those who had wronged him. 'Draco will be spared because he has gotten just as much back. Violence had been equaled in most cases except when Snape interfered in them. I can't do much against a dead man…maybe piss on his grave but I'd have to find it.' Harry thought evilly. He liked the new release of having such dark thoughts. It was true that anyone who heard some of his thoughts would declare him a dark wizard but Harry developed his mental shields to avoid almost any intrusion, save Darius who could read anyone's mind.

The door opened to reveal Neville with a girl Harry didn't recognize. They seemed to be rather close if the attachment at the hip was any indication. Neville didn't immediately talk to Harry but focused on the girl that blushed heavily. Harry gave barely any indication of noticing her obvious embarrassment. Neville was blushing a little bit as well the pink obvious against his skin tone. He apparently enjoyed spending time with the girl. Harry gave a brief glance to the door and hoped to see Hermione back from her Prefect duties but alas she was not. He sighed and leaned back into the seat again.

"So Harry what do you plan to do with this year?" Neville asked suddenly. Harry was surprised at how even though he didn't miss a beat with the girl. He had a masterful ability to multitask that didn't resemble the old Neville at all. Harry had to guess the girl gave him confidence and a goal. 'Hermione does the same for me. All Neville ever needed was a dose of gumption and he would be a great wizard.' He thought placated.

"Priority management." Harry said flatly. Neville gave him a look of confusing before nodding his head slightly. The girl whom still hadn't introduced herself seemed to consider it safe to come out incredibly.

"My name is Hannah. Apparently, you don't remember me." Hannah said a bit nonplussed. Harry had to think for a long time before coming up the easy answer of; I have no clue who she is. Hannah sighed, "I was in the DA? The girl that would hang around Susan?" Harry continued thinking and vaguely remembered a girl that would stand next to Susan.

"I apologize but for your life I can't remember you." Harry answered sadly. Hannah just looked bored. Neville was surprised that the guy who could lead a rebellion inside a school under the nose of a tyrant could not remember the silent members of it.

"It's fine; I am often forgotten as I don't have a great set of accolades to my name like you. As I said my name is Hannah and I recently started dating Neville. I was a member of the DA and contributed to the distraction that kept teachers away from your thestral escape. I am naturally shy around people that I don't know or trust. Currently, I have to act like I don't know you because my parents have decided that you are a fraud and only plan to draw attention. So I apologize for my distance in advance, however, I will continue to recruit members of the DA in my house."

"What do you mean? I didn't think we were going to continue after Dumbitch was sacked." Harry interrupted. Harry noticed that Neville had already silenced the compartment and was watching the door. Hannah seemed a little annoyed at being interrupted but let Harry's comment open.

"You should talk to your future wife more. The DA stands against the views of the old world and will assist Rebellion by recruiting members inside the school. We are the vanguard of the future generations and need to have as many students with us as we can manage. Harry, we must stand in defiance of Dumbledore's 'end justifies the mean' mentality, against the blood nonsense the ministry adores, and the tyrannical methodology that Voldemort abuses." Hannah explained hard-eyed. Harry was stunned at the sheer fierceness that the girl put into those words. For a second; he was reminded of Bellatrix and her fierceness when it came to his uncle. Hannah glanced at Neville to see him nod slightly. This was a signal that someone was approaching the compartment and Hannah immediately silenced and Neville ended the silence magic. Harry sat for a second bewildered at the fantastic pace of the change in situation. The compartment door opened to reveal a teenage Nott.

"Hello Scar-head, Fat-ass, and girl. I just stopped by to let you know you are all going to die. The master will slay you when the opportunity strikes…that is if I don't get you first." Nott said as he immediately slammed the door and guffawed down the train. Harry felt a large part of him wanting to go destroy the bastard but reigned himself in…it wouldn't be good to end up in Azkaban at this point. He glanced at Neville who had received a greater amount of verbal abuse in that exchange and saw him completely calm and unaffected. Hannah seemed angry though and found herself restrained by Neville and forced herself to calm down.

"Bastard. How can he insult us? I want to beat his ass now!" Hannah replied in a voice that shocked Harry like touching lightning. The girl was full of all sorts of surprises and he had to admit he liked every second of it. Of course, he was taken and it wouldn't be a good idea to elope with the newfound Hannah. He laughed out loud at the dramatic change in his personality over the years. He came first years as the reckless savior that only saw black and white. Then second year he came pretty much the same although a bit more knowledgeable on how the world selected your destiny. Third year he became aware of the power of deception and trickery. Fourth year he became trapped in the anger and rage that comes with dealing with jealous friends. Last year, he became a member of the gray faction of life. He had become more attuned with all of his virtues and vices; such was being open to using dark means to achieve pure goals. Naturally, anyone against him will call him dark because he chooses to do what is necessary. Hannah had returned to her comfortable position on Neville's shoulder. The door to the compartment opened again to reveal an exhausted Hermione.

"You wouldn't believe it. A fight broke out in the middle of the train between Dean Thomas and Michael Corner. They were fighting over a girl! Seriously! A girl who doesn't even know they exist. You wouldn't believe who it was." Neville and Hannah gave an amused glance before going back to their own mental conversation. Harry just shook his head and waited for the inevitable revelation. "It was Tracy Davis." Hermione said amused by the irony that she was a Slytherin. Harry had a different thought in his mind on that revelation; it was an odd occurrence for a Gryffindor to remotely be civil to a snake much les have to boys fight over one. He smelt a rat in this situation and certainly didn't like it one damn bit.

"Are you sure there was no foul play? It's not like the Gryffindor die-hards to change their beliefs." Harry said worried. Hermione merely shrugged and looked sorry about having no answer. He still felt that there was a chance that Wormtail managed to save his skin once again with his affinity toward fleeing. "I don't like it. I can't shake the feeling that Pettigrew is still out there somewhere." He said to his audience of three. They responded with bored expressions and silence. It frustrated him to no end and he felt alone. 'Pettigrew still has that favor he owes me. If I can catch him I can force him to do what I need.' He thought passively. "Alright! It is obvious that I feel that I have too much power over the DA but I will use the power to achieve our ultimate goal. The eradication of the moral decadence that has sprung up like weeds after melted snow!" Harry took a breath and continued. "I decree that we be on the lookout for a rat with a silver paw!" He finished with a flair that earned him a kiss from Hermione. Hannah and Neville bowed in fealty and replied with acceptance. He was a bit put off by the willingness of the two and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Harry, do not be afraid of the respect you have acquired through your deeds and valor. Accept it and use us to fulfill the goals you may have." Surprisingly it was Hermione who said these words and also bowed respectfully. The others only seemed to nod in agreement. Harry felt out of place as the head of a rebellious force that could undermine the whole of magical Britain.

"My lord, we are your disposal whenever you require aid." Hannah said forcefully which brought a flinch to Harry's face.

"Harry, my friend, you are the hope of this rebellion and we require your powerful charisma and kindness. Without you all of us would have probably never survived this long. You are the leader of the DA and our friend. Lead us into a new age." Neville stated flatly and with obvious purpose.

"Very well then, my friends. We will bring about a new age together. Not a single man will stop us!"

**Vampire Nation**

Darius sat in the throne with a seriously bored expression plastered on his face. The ancient vampire general seemed to think that every syllable needed a good five minutes to say. He looked and even Morgana seemed to be about to explode at the old man. Darius raised his hand to bring an end to the old man's rhetoric.

"Enough. I will call upon you again when I feel up to it but as of right now I am tired and wish to promote my plan for the future." He was given the floor. "I feel that we need to work on our allies. So far the one's I have acquired for myself are still young and in danger also we need allies from the rest of the world. I have a feeling we could tempt France with the favor the Delacours owe my nephew." Darius stated. Morgana saw the plausibility of this idea and commented accordingly. "Also I may have a few strings to pull within Germany but I can't promise anything concrete." He added contemplating the actions.

"The route with France is plausible and could gather results; however the contacts in Germany are few and sparse not really worth the effort. Trust me in this my son. Focus on your fight with Tom first then we will destroy magical Britain as it stands." Morgana laid out her opinion as one of the darkest witch in history. Darius was forced to consider her opinion due to his still shaky foundation as elder.

"Very well, Serene. I will take you advice in the matter. So it seems I'm taking a trip to France huh?" He asked a bit amused by the face of the old vampires.


	3. Chapter 3: Draco

**Hogwarts Express,**

Draco sat in his compartment with Pansy carefully planning his moves. It was obvious that he would need to keep in the fold of the new circle of Death Eaters. He had developed the plan from last year and waited till this point because he personally believed that letting them into the clutches of Dumbitch would send them to Voldemort earlier than necessary. In a long period of time, that was the only time he had felt some of the native Slytherin flow through him. 'Reminds me of what the hat told me…back then.'

_Flashback_

_ Young Draco sat on the stool nervous about the possible outcomes that his sorting could bring; it was true his parents had been Slytherins but that doesn't always mean it stays in line. Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor despite his parentage which means it could happen to me. The hat was slowly reaching his head. Draco pushed the Slytherin way of thinking to the top of his head. The hat barely touched his head before yelling "Slytherin!" 'Although you could do just as well anywhere.' The hat added before the Malfoy heir dashed for the safety of the Green covered table._

_End Flashback_

'Oh well, I have to be clever in my thinking or I'll just be killed. Pansy would end up dying with me I'm sure. Can't let that happen.' Draco thought as Pansy settled out of the notch she was in. The door opened to reveal a skinnier and less exuberant Crabbe and Goyle. They sat down silently and munched on a couple of muffins. Draco thought about asking about their appearance but held off because it could not hurt to have them in better shape. Pansy tensed after gazing at their sullen and devastated faces. Only seconds later, did the door open again to reveal a boring, obtuse, unwanted, ungrateful, hostile, bigoted, and repulsive shit-stain named Nott appeared.

"Malfoy! We need a word with you." Nott said in the fiercest voice he could muster which sounded like a dying weasel. Pansy smirked in a cruel way and snickered a bit.

"You sound like a dying weasel Nott. Are you trying to be fierce? Or are you tricking predators to think you're not worth it and leave you to the scavengers?" Pansy retorted in the way she used to. Nott looked livid and turned a violent red which he responded by punching the wall. "It's not nice to harm innocent doors that were so compliant in letting you in." Pansy continued to mock him mercilessly. Draco was calmly admiring the amount of abuse she was letting out; it was obviously a bit therapeutic for her. Nott immediately made for a punch on her but it didn't reach on account of Draco grabbing his arm and deadly look was given to Nott and it was delicious for Pansy to see the protectiveness in Draco. Crabbe and Goyle watched the exchange with interest because whomever won this would be the boss. Nott was stopped instantly by the strength Draco was displaying and the deadly gaze in his eyes, however they weren't the normal deadly eyes he had they were even worse stronger more determined. Nott threw his arm out of Draco's grip and sat down on the opposite side next to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Where have you been? The Lord has called for us!" Nott said angrily. Draco felt it was more because of his wounded pride than outrage. Pansy seemed annoyed by the conversation already. Crabbe and Goyle followed through with the eating of their muffins.

"I have been managing things at my Manor because I am now head of House Malfoy remember my Father is dead? As for the Lord, He and I have set up a secret mission that I will undertake at great expense. You are not important enough to know about even that much." Draco explained with the traditional sneer he perfected early in life. Nott was put off for a moment before attempting to assert dominance over the group.

"I don't believe it! I am now the Lord's most trusted he would have given it to me!" Nott yelled like an idiot. Draco just gave him a look of disbelief and slowly shook his head. Pansy smirked evilly and whispered something in his ear. He glanced at her and relented peacefully; after all if she wasn't happy he didn't get sex which he was really enjoying.

"You're an idiot. You just told probably a whole train of people who you are. Stupid bastard. _**Obliviate!**_" Draco cast quickly erasing the memory of his exclamation. Pansy started to giggle and put herself in the notch of Draco's neck. Nott realized where he was and asked what he was doing here.

"You were asking me who was the most homosexual guy in the school so you could find him and have raunchy sex in the storage compartment." Pansy replied before Nott went out the door quickly to continue to finish what he believed he was doing beforehand. Pansy began to laugh loudly and made sure Draco was duly awarded for his assistance, although for now it was just a kiss. He now turned toward Crabbe and Goyle and asked them what they were supposed to do. They didn't reply in many words but it came out as not much of anything. Draco nodded and turned toward the love of his life. He had also made sure that he could rebuild the fortune through actual business ventures. He made a small donation to the Quibbler and several small businesses. Although they weren't likely to survive after the war he could make good coin during the wartime when they began to work. One of the businesses he invested in was the fidelus charm work. The business would protect people for a small fee that would cover the costs of running the business. Draco was holder of the business and could sell it after the war. He felt secure in the financial future and was more worried about the political and military future. He had to be careful not to state things with doubt otherwise Nott could catch wind and kill him. 'The end of this war is far and now I have been put in the part Snape was supposed to have been playing. Damn it all' He thought tragically. 'Spying, the game of subtle observation that allows you to find the weakness of all your enemies; however it is a most dangerous game to play. I really dislike the game. Manipulation is easy when you know the players but I don't know all of the players Voldemort could have rustled up.' He continued dismally. Pansy took notice of his tense state and tried to relax him. She tried to massage his shoulders but the seat was in the way so she settled for simply focused her efforts toward the upper thigh. He reacted quickly and was shot out of his contemplation by the affection. The train was slowly stopping and something wasn't quite right about it. Draco got up and looked at the empty corridor.

"Something's up. The train stopped much like it did third year. He wouldn't have dementors already would he?" Draco asked the other three to which he received no answer. He felt his breathe quicken and heard his heart pound. The train finally stopped and a powerful voice was heard from somewhere.

"Passengers! Prepare to die in the name of Lord Riccus!" the voice sounded from close to Draco's compartment. He had to think fast because the death of everyone would include Pansy. Draco waited for the proper moment to slam open the door on the intruder's face. He stepped back clutching his nose. It appeared to be broken and Draco reveled in his victory for a moment. The man raised his wand quickly and cast a killing curse which disintegrated the door Draco had moved behind. "You little shit. You've broken my nose!" the man said as he fired another killing curse. Draco dodged to the right and fired his own stunner which the man dodged to the left. The man seemed to be prepared and threw a box from the side at Draco and consecutively fired another killing curse. Draco watched the way the man presented his offensive style and so far he was at a loss to understand the man almost desperate he seemed to get him quickly. "Hurry up and hold still so I can finish you and the rest of the train already!" the man yelled angrily at Draco. The man began to throw more boxes at the student. He continued dodging the stunners that the boy threw. "Only stunning? You know you're about to die right?" the man continued playing on annoying the boy to make a mistake. However the boy was resilient and his narrow body frame made it difficult to hit him. The man was running out of time; the aurors were better organized and without the Order holding them back they would move much faster. Draco wanted a punch for this round.

"_**Reducto!**_" Draco yelled and provided the wondrous sound he wanted. The man was thrown to the side by the powerful blast and leaned against the wall. Draco studied the man for a moment and he seemed to have a cut on one of his eyes that said experience and a new wound where the reducto hit the side of his fore arm.

"Son of a Bitch. The bastard got me. I have only seconds to get out of here, Dammit." The man said even though Draco was still in the corridor.

"Who are you?" Draco demanded but only got the man disappearing via a Portkey. " Dammit. He got away." He said after the fact. He walked back to the compartment tired and slightly bruised. 'Note to self, dueling in a small corridor is a bad idea.' He thought as he landed unceremoniously in Pansy's lap. "I hope the rest of the trip keeps its surprises at a standstill.

**Grimmauld Place,**

Bellatrix stood in the hallway and thought about what new role she was entrusted with. Being perfectly honest she enjoyed the hell out of it but still left a bit lacking. Sirius wasn't around anymore to tease endlessly and it kind of hampered her good mood. The thoughts of being able to carry Darius's child after the war would perk her up in most cases. Bella thought for a while now and came up with the next possible angle. 'Regulus did something absolutely terrible to Tommy back then…what if he had taken a Horcrux…it seems unlikely but who knows with him. He was always the oddest duck in a bed of alligators.' Bella remembered daintily. "Kreacher!" Bella yelled for the insufferable Elf.

"Mistress Calls?" Kreacher said hopefully. She had to roll her eyes at the annoyance of it; he hoped he would be killed for his good service. 'Why the hell would I kill the one elf who knows what I want?' Bella thought irritated.

"Kreacher, did Regulus leave anything with you? Something you know evil and unattractive?" She asked in a bored tone. Kreacher nodded and retrieved a locket that carried Slytherin's S. 'Typical' she thought bored the serpent never leaves its nest. 'Oh well, the lockets easily transported and would be a good one to flaunt in Tommy's face as he's tortured.' She visibly showed her evil smile. She knocked Kreacher into the hallway and slammed the door in his face. Kreacher responded by asking if he was allowed to die yet. She ignored the question and merely opened the locket to see what her fear is. At first it showed nothing and then a silhouette of Voldemort showed up.

"Bella I see you have betrayed me just like your foolish cousin." The silhouette said. Bella looked at it bored.

"The happiest moment of my life, my deep make-out session with the man I love didn't prove that?" Bella responded curious.

"What are you talking about?" the silhouette replied angrily. She raised an eyebrow which only irritated the illusion further.

"Apparently, you can only carry the knowledge you had when you were created. How boring." Bella said before closing the locket bored. 'I need some amusement. I wonder if I can jump to Hogsmeade today.' She thought as she already started the portkey.

**Author** **note: I realize that I messed up on the intricacies of the Black Family tree which at the time I didn't know. I always figured that they had different fathers between the Sisters and Sirius which made them cousins in a view however my error in think seemed to disgruntled a few of you so I will correct it if you so desire.** **Also, chapters will be shorter this time allowing me to make it clearer and lacking of holes in the story. I had a hard time coming up with long chapters so I ran some together and made it seem fast paced and porous. **


	4. Chapter 4:Interesting Topics

**Rebellion Headquarters,**

Moody sat down to another day doing little more than hit and run attacks. In a sense, it was a good strategy to use against a superiorly supplied force, but it lacked any real damage to the opposition maybe one or two disabled or killed. He needed a fighting force that could take on a squad of Death Eaters with equal skill. It amazed Moody how efficient the ministry had become under a decent minister. They were often there at the same time as Rebellion and often held back Death Eaters with effort. He disliked how his men barely stood their ground with only a couple decent former aurors. When she was able Nymphadora would join in operations and, by God, was she a blessing for the barely trained force. She had been trained well and it showed when she actually disabled multiple wizards by cutting hands off. He felt proud of her and prayed often that she survive this war. He guessed that Darius would be very proud of his niece as well. Currently, he continued harassing Riddle's troops and hoped more aid would come in the form of a new ministry. He often guessed if Rebellion and the ministry joined forces they could make a powerful offense against Riddle. He moved on into the next room where he coined the phrase "Paranoia isn't a problem it's the solution." The troops thought it was a bit crazy but admitted if it got through the last war it must have some merit. Moody's office was very cramped and had only one entrance which the desk was right in front of as if he was expecting an attack at any time. Maybe it was paranoid personality that brought about the odd sense of fear throughout the building. Amazingly, the Rebellion Headquarters was not in Grimmauld Place but in another location the no one knew. You get a portkey from someone here then that person gets their memory modified and the traveler will make the next one and cycles. Squads would make several portkeys and then modified each other. Moody rarely left the headquarters and coordinated from there; it wasn't a happy arrangement but it got the job done. Soon a knock on the door roused him from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Moody demanded.

"It's me Moody!" Nymphadora yelled outside. Moody smirked but still had his paranoia to satisfy.

"Who took Harry from the Dursleys'?" He asked quickly.

"My devilishly handsome uncle." She responded in her typical fashion. Moody used his wand to unlock the door and swing it open. She entered carefully and sat in the one chair.

"So you're having fantasies about your own uncle?" He asked raising his eyebrow. She blushed with anger and vehemently rejected the notion, although to herself, she couldn't deny that he was a catch.

"I have some time off and I expect that you will have a use for me." She said after calming herself. She was never worried about working for Rebellion but worried about what Dumbledore would do to hinder its efforts. Despite, losing some of the order he still had a powerful collection.

"We need someone to watch over the School…more against Dumbledore than Riddle. You would do well at this role hiding as a student." Moody said with a slight annoyed face. "Although I dislike it." He added making his view obvious. Tonks didn't hesitate in the assignment and went one her way with a brief nod.

**Hogwarts,**

Narcissa waited in her small classroom with a series of ideas in her head about what to do this year. It was common knowledge that she missed her time with Darius and her sisters. She had Draco whom was becoming distant with her to favor Pansy. In an interesting effect, it would seem that Daphne Greengrass had taken her to be a role model and started taking after her. She thought it was nice but felt a bit too shadowed by Daphne. She sighed to herself and thought about teaching the dangers of love and lust potions to sixth years and up; her experience was something that would be essential in showing the dangers. Narcissa had a sneaky suspicion that Selene wouldn't hesitate to use one in an effort to get the best for her daughter. 'How would she administer it though? Luna wouldn't allow her to be blatant about it. Although Luna doesn't seem to be very dominant over her mind lately…' she thought a bit worried for Luna. She looked over at the wall with a picture of her family when they were much younger. Bella, Andi, and she stood together in front of their parents whom were killed earlier on in life. Father never took Dragonpox seriously and it took him at forty-two. Mother wasn't the same after his death and followed him quickly in death; that left the trio of sisters in the hands of the ever-hateful Walburga. She was far crueler to them and Sirius than any one of them will admit, but Regulas was strange; maybe mentally ill, he seemed to be out of place and had a very short attention span. Walburga treated him as if he was a God-Send and the answer to the entire world's problem. Bella never really had a conversation with him and found him as she put it "Oddest duck in an alligator patch." She had to laugh at that remark. Sirius seemed to be neutral with him and had sparse talks. The one Cissa could remember that Sirius talked about was one about the effects of Pure-blood inbreeding. Sirius didn't understand most of what was said but managed to understand that Regulas didn't like the path that Voldemort would take the world. She was surprised to learn he thought that way when she heard it. Andi was the one who had conversations with the reclusive Regulas; they would talk on all sorts of things and probably gave her the idea of dating outside pure-blood circles. She, herself, only remembers seeing him one time after her kidnapping by Lucius. He appeared in the manor and looked around carefully especially at the book shelves. At the time, she was still locked in her room but managed to get a foe-glass. It was actually Lucius's but since he was too arrogant to use it she took it. When it showed Regulas as a foe she wondered why; however, she had no way to find out. Cissa could now understand; he was trying to destroy horcruxes but didn't know how. She thought about weeping for him but felt it would be misplaced. After all, his death, presumed, was not reported. So in a way, it is possible he is still alive somewhere but it's unlikely. 'Andi; I wonder how she's doing?' Cissa made her way toward the small fireplace. The floo call would surely work from in here and she was proven right when green flames roared into the fireplace. "Tonks!" She waited for a response.

"Hello?" A small man replied a bit awkward talking to a fireplace. He was obviously Ted Tonks and still a bit nervous with the flames.

"Greetings Ted is Andi there?" Cissa asked politely. Ted looked around for a minute and eventually shouted for Andi. The response came as a soft spoken "I'm sleepin'" Ted turned back around and shrugged.

"Sorry, but I'm not about to interrupt her sleeping; my life would be forfeit. Although I can talk if you want." He replied obviously bored.

"That would be fine Ted. I rarely get to talk to family these days. Darius is off fighting his crusade against inferi, Bella is hunting for precious objects, Sirius is preparing defenses in potential attack, your daughter is defending critical sites, Draco is parading around with Pansy, Harry is working said and to her surprise Ted didn't once make a peep and merely looked at her comfortingly.

"I can understand that a bit. We haven't seen anyone in a while and Andi is starting to get a bit antsy." Ted said with a mild mannered jab. She had to smile at the simple conversation they were having so easily.

"So how are you guys doing with what is going on?" she asked hoping her sister was safe. Ted just smiled and gave her a brief rundown of the security they have placed. Andi was probably the second best warder in the country. Ted was amazed at how she managed to do so much in so little time. He wasn't the most prepared man in the world and often seemed to be the lighthearted soul that matched Andi's heavyhearted side.

"Other than that we are pretty much sitting ducks. Although, I don't plan on going down easy; magical or not everyone still bleeds. He said as he took a knife out and began to spin it in his hand. Unless inferi show up that is…that's a whole other bag of tricks." He added with a bit of sadistic glee upon his face. She had to get a second look before she believed he could even show that facial expression. 'Apparently, Ted also had a mean streak that could be tapped into when needed…a paternal instinct perhaps?' she thought mildly flabbergasted.

"How do you know what to do against inferi?" she asked seeking an answer. Ted gave a smile.

"You see, muggles have a broad diverse sense of entertainment and one of those forms are zombies, which are like inferi only they can infect through a mere bite. They can also be killed by removing the head or destroying the brain. I have a feeling that way also works with the inferi but magic users haven't thought about it. No offense, but most magicals seem to lack imagination in solutions to problems." Ted replied showing off knowledge that muggles had that magicals didn't. He felt like he scored a victory for muggles! Cissa had to smirk at the direct and insulting, but no less true, statement.

"True. Hopefully, when the new regime takes over we can mend the barriers between the magical and mundane." She said probably telling too much.

"You plan on taking over your government?" Ted asked quickly. Cissa bit her tongue at her calm revelation she had given him.

"Not really take over but more removed corrupted parts and create reforms that we desperately need. Do you know that we have not updated our Muggle Studies books in 130 years?" She deflected using a bit of political savvy.

"What? How can you be so far behind?" Ted asked realizing it was a lot worse in shape than Andi told him. She shrugged but added quietly the remark of incompetent ministers and not wanting to progress. He immediately gathered the similarity between the realms.

"I had better go now Ted. It was nice talking to you. Give my sister, my love." She said as she ended the call. 'I'm glad Ted is prepared for a fight. Andi will be safe that way.

**Hogwarts,**

Harry took the time he had away from Hermione to study his own mental limits. He pushed the Room of Requirement to its maximum efficiency. Currently, he was standing outside Number Four Privet Drive. Harry had been sure that he would forgive his awful relatives in his former mindset. He carefully went inside to find the fat bastard sitting at the table reading the damn newspaper while Petunia cooked over a stove and Dudley sat morose. Petunia saw Harry In the doorway and nearly panicked. Vernon soon saw him and came to hit Harry but Harry pulled out his wand faster than anyone could see. "Back off you fat bastard." Harry growled and felt a sense of power behind this illusion. 'This must be what it feels like to be Tom…fear feels good.' He could hear a voice in the back of his head tell him to do horrid things to the Dursleys. He couldn't place the voice but it was so tempting to listen to the silky voice. Vernon sat back in his chair while Harry took a mouthful of the slop Petunia was cooking. He quickly spit it out because even the most starving maggots wouldn't have had the stomach for it. "This is worse than shit!" He yelled angrily. Petunia looked scared to death and Dudley still sat morose. Harry gave him a careful glance and saw no soul in his eyes. Clearly, he had been attacked by a dementor and been kissed. Somehow, he had willpower to keep up a façades to his parents. Harry almost faltered; he wanted to feel happy vengeance but a dementor's kiss is not something he would ever wish upon anyone. He remembered how close he and Sirius had been to losing their souls during third year. He gave another look at the pathetic Dursleys cowering under his wand and felt pathetic…he was doing the same thing as Tom wanting this petty revenge. 'So petty revenge definitely isn't what I fight for.' He felt such a relief in himself at that the illusion was replaced by a meadow with him holding Hermione in a romantic embrace. 'This is it. This is what I will fight for a lasting peace; a peace where Hermione and I can live happily.' He thought happily. The room then changed to a dark dungeon where Snape stood tall.

"So what do you want Potter?" the false Snape said almost hatefully. Harry gazed upon him with extreme pity. The just seemed to infuriate the Snape more.

"I'm glad I realized that petty revenge isn't what I want out of life. Otherwise, I could have turned into you." Harry responded almost sad to see what holding grudges do to a person. Snape sneered more cruelly than ever in life.

"You think you're so high and mighty Potter?" Snape yelled. Harry gazed on the raged expression. "You are just like your father you brat!" He yelled almost acting like a banshee. Harry almost had to cover his ears from the volume of the raging dead man. Snape seemed to yell incoherently for several minutes. His face became distorted and transformed into the snake like face of Tom Riddle.

"So that is the path of evolution when you hold grudges and take petty vengeance. How sad. You become a shadow, not even a real flesh and blood man, just a pathetic snake in a big robe. Thank you, room you have revealed to me what a life of pettiness and vengeance will lead too." He said with little concern from the shadow that is Tom Riddle.


	5. Chapter 5: Factions

**Dumbledore's Office,**

Dumbledore sat in his chair and perused a book that entailed the properties of conjuration. He seemed addicted to the books knowledge and found himself lost in thought. 'The basic necessity of creating something is that the material is readily available.' The thought carried him into something different from the original use. 'Neville must be the chosen one. The real chosen one would understand that his life must be forfeited for the sake of the world. Harry has blatantly defied me! It must be Neville then; I will have to bring him to my side. I can't ignore that "marked as his equal part of the prophesy. Although, marked could mean several things; a literal mark like Harry's scar or a psychological mark. Neville has been marked in that respect. Should Neville ever be found to be a threat; Tom would kill him instantly with brutal simplicity. Yes, the mark does not mean a physical scar but a mental scar that follows him around. Now Neville is a pliable subject. It wouldn't be good to just uproot him and instantly give him my attention. I will need to act with subtlety and bring him to me purposefully. I will let him make great choices before I act. I will have to ring up a Gryffindor potion to make him the model Gryffindor but after that I should be safe to interact with him. Now to ensure that Neville becomes the protégé I require I will have to split up the coupling he is already in. Hannah Abbot is not one to forsake her morals and will fight every demon in hell to keep her beliefs. I must tread carefully on this; she is a large supporter of Darius's Rebellion and will file with Harry. Perhaps it would be possible to work with Selene and use her abilities for my gain. She is a parent who will do anything for her daughter and I must use this. She will potion Hannah to fall for Harry…its believable and Neville being a confident Gryffindor will think that she only dated him to get close to Harry. It is so simple and ultimately fatal to the relationship. I amaze myself sometimes.' Dumbledore plotted in his head with ease. Despite his age he could still plot and maneuver with brilliant ease. A knock on the door abruptly brought an end to his revelry and focused his attention to the unexpected visitor.

"Enter" He called simply. The figure opened the door and fell into a chair that sat in the room. He pointed to a small basket on the corner of his desk. "Candy?" he asked keeping a positive demeanor.

"No thank you, I never had much of a sweet tooth." The figure replied casually. The figure wore a large black cloak which reminded him of Severus. Despite him being gone for more than a year, Dumbledore held out hope that his friend was still alive. "So how are things?" the figure continued with that same casual tone.

"They are fine. I am doing remarkably well under the circumstances." He answered with some grace before he got to his own questions. "Who are you?"

"I'm just an old man who has long been forgotten." The figure said peacefully. Dumbledore gave him a mental work over and found nothing outside being old. The mind probe worked as there was no resistance and yet Dumbledore was a bit put off. Even babies had some resistance against probes; it worried Dumbledore that it was so easy. The figure seemed to stare at him from the blackness that his cloak created. "Do you always probe your guests?" The cloaked man asked carefully with a slight turn of his neck. Dumbledore felt trapped by the clever ploy. 'It was a trap!' He thought anxious. "I guess you do. How sad. Are you that distrustful?" The man asked with pity oozing out of every pore.

"I do not have to be lectured by you!" Dumbledore yelled hatefully. He was quick to anger and the man in front of him was rapidly pissing him off. The man on the other hand was simply shaking his head at the old light wizard.

"So quick to anger you have become. I see that this is a waste of valuable time. I must admit when I initially heard of you I had hope but alas it seems that hope has been dashed." The black cloak swirled and the man left the room quickly. Dumbledore thrust his arms over the table and smacked everything off of it. Glass shattered and objects broke. He realized his folly too late and felt guilt for destroying his possessions. 'Damn. Now I need to replace those.' He thought dismally before turning back to the door and shutting it promptly. 'Harry must be distracted from all of the planning I must implement. It would be good to use his weakness of his friends against him; the young Death Eaters should provide a good distraction. Harry will always jump in to protect his friends and it would be a powerful motivator. Harry will find that defying me has its consequences. It is a shame Severus isn't here, he would be good at antagonizing the defiant brat.' He thought reminiscent of the past. 'Harry and Hannah must not come to pass either…that would be a horrible situation for me. The potion must end after her and Neville's separation otherwise Hannah will be a Bella for Harry.' He thought through some more things with his plan. Selene will want Neville for her daughter which can't happen either. Neville must die so I can kill Tom and become the supreme wizard. Forever remembered as the hero who saved all and many will model their lives after mine.' Again he found himself steeped in his dark revelry. The sounds of his name being chanted the world over was becoming very pleasing to him. 'Soon I will be put in a category only Merlin has reached.' He imagined quite full of himself.

**Riddle's Headquarters,**

Voldemort sat in a high back chair and viewed the small commanders he had received. John Riccus had come to him wanting power and glory. Several Minisrty employees had also arrived such as one Percy Weasely whom wanted the power to have women. Voldemort scoffed at the notion but accepted his knowledge of the inner Ministry. Kroaker was an old favorite whom returned for fear of his life. Trevor Nott, the replacement for Lucius, rose up the ranks quickly and did his tasks discretely. Patrick Greengrass was a man simply stuck in a hard place. Voldemort had no issues forcing his support by threatening his family. Eugene Parkinson was a very angry man and wanted revenge. Voldemort knew that he was reckless but felt he would be much more focused.

The six men in the room coordinated aspects of the new regime. Riccus brought continental support and a few good men. Percy Weasely brought information on important Ministry employees. Kroaker worked in the Department of Mysteries and picked up interesting tidbits of information. Trevor Nott provided leadership and was the front lines of a mission. Patrick Greengrass reported economic values and accounting; not a major position but an important one that needed done. Voldemort had a limited budget and needed to stretch every galleon. Eugene led the inferi against the Vampire nation.

"Let us begin. How are we doing in breaking the weak Ministry?" Voldemort asked coolly. Immediately he pointed to Percy to hear his report.

"The Minister is currently trying to expedite troops and other provisions. He will most likely succeed in short order but without the support of Dumbledore most are unwilling to move. Amelia Bones is also trying to raise support but only getting some weak patriotic loyalists. Those are the most prominent obstacles but not something to get worried over." Percy reported simply.

"What is going on in the Department of Mysteries?" Voldemort questioned cold. Kroaker hadn't done very well over the past few months.

"They are trying to expand the veil of death to cover a specific area to deal with the masses of inferi. They are unsuccessful so far." Simple and to the point won Kroaker a few points in the book.

"Good sabotage attempts should they look like success is possible." Voldemort replied with a small hand gesture. Nott, What have the Order done?" He asked the nearly asleep man.

"So far, my lord, they have done nothing of importance. I believe them to be waiting for you, yourself to come out to fight." Nott replied tactfully.

"What of the Rebellion?" Voldemort asked much more interested in the actual threat to him. Nott seemed to pale at that question which annoyed the Dark lord but keep his face passive.

"They are very mobile and have made attacks on us at the same time as we are attacking. It is most vexing to find that they seem to know how and where we assault. I have held the forces at bay but soon I will need superior numbers." Nott replied in a subservient tone. Voldemort knew that they had a spy somewhere in the organization but he found no evidence and it wasn't wise to kill constituents when he had them. The hidden request was not lost on the dark lord and he would give the man his necessary troops when they were available. Nott had so far been so much more successful than Lucius ever was.

"When the new forces arrive I will give you a battalion for your ongoing efforts." Voldemort replied coolly now back to being observant. Nott bowed graciously and sat back down. "Patrick, how are our finances?" He loved to torment the Greengrass with familiarity as it made him feel happiness, or close as an emotionless snake could be.

"With the esteemed deposit of Mr. Riccus we are in a good standing." Patrick was flat as he said this; when no more came from his lips Voldemort merely chuckled in amusement.

"Very good. Now for you." He pointed at the man in the last seat on the left. Eugene sat up and stared fiercely at the rest of the room.

"The inferi numbers are steady and increasing rapidly. The survivors in the human race have named them 'Zombies' and fled in terror. They seem to have found an alternate way to kill inferi; by removing the head or destroying the brain. Soon enough those that fight fall and become another inferius. The vampire nation has made no direct movement and prefers harassment. I believe that they are building up their own forces and request that the inferi hoards be allowed to move into bigger cities for rapid exploitation." Eugene reported and kept up a mild sneer at the thought of killing Darius in battle. Voldemort knew the man thought him much stronger than he was and thought he could defeat Darius. 'Fool, I have to respect power. I have trouble fighting Darius and this fool thinks he stands a chance? I will punish his ego later.' He thought and made many thoughts on how to get Darius to join him, after all they were alike in so many ways.

"_Crucio_" He shot easily at the sneering man. "We will not invade larger cities you fool. If what you say is true and the filthy Muggles can kill inferi attacking larger cities will cause them to fight with more valiantly. I can attest any weaponry you have seen pales to what they really have." He stated with powerful warning.

"What do you mean my lord?" Nott asked out of turn but worried that his troops may be hurt similarly if ignorant.

"These Muggles have metal wands capable of shooting projectiles at a far faster rate than we can, while we have the advantage of surprise and defense; they have superior offense. I must know my enemy to defeat them." He finished in a grand flurry and motioned to Riccus. "Tell me how your scouting mission proceeded. His arm was still damaged but still useable.

"It went rather well actually. No members of the order showed and Rebellion didn't respond which either they knew it was false or they had no thought to cover the train." Riccus revealed simply and sat down. Voldemort kept up his stoic face although it should have been burned with a frown. 'Darius wouldn't leave it undefended…which means he didn't know about it or knew I would not harm the students…well played my adversary. You knew I would not harm the children because I need them for the future. Yet Riccus has not told me how his arm was nearly detached. I will punish him for keeping secrets from me!' Voldemort snarled at the man and raised his wand with a new thought in his head. "_percutio" _the spell resembled a sharp stick and pierced Riccus in his injured arm. "Tell me how you were injured then?" He nearly roared.

"I was taken on by a boy in the compartment and we dueled for a while until he blasted my arm!" Riccus screamed in pain. Voldemort had to wonder if this was how Darius nailed Lucius to the wall.

"What boy!" He snarled in anger.

"I don't know!" the man was starting to blubber now. It really was quite pitiful. 'Obvious why he wanted power, he is so pathetic.' He thought bored now.

"Begone from my sight. Know that you will now serve on the frontlines of the next battle." Voldemort stated with no pity only an anger seen all too often. Voldemort bade them to flee and stayed in the room thinking of his next move. The boy was now a minor threat. 'How did he know? It is unlikely a fearsome opponent but in the hands of Darius he could become one. I must bring the boy to my side or remove him.' He thought cleverly.

**Hogsmeade House**,

"Bella, how fortunate of me to find you here."


	6. Chapter 6: Belladonna

**Hogsmeade House,**

"Bella, how fortunate of me to find you here." Darius said from the doorframe. It was facing the fireplace she had just flooed in from. She looked at him a second and saw two things she didn't like. The first was the large cut on his cheek that burned red. The second was the aristocratic robes he currently had on.

"Are you really going wearing that?" she quickly deadpanned. Darius gave her a look of appreciation but ultimately sighed.

"It is best if I look like a ruler in meeting with the French Minister." He stated sadly. Bella gave him a hug more out of his sadness than her loneliness. Darius eventually returned the gracious hug and let go of her to get on with the meeting. "We should get going or we might be late." He added after she let him go and stood tall again. She gasped in surprise at the sudden invitation.

"We? We are going?" She asked happily confused.

"Yes, Bella you are my guard for this excursion because I trust you to defend me with your life. Although, I do hope you won't sacrifice yourself for such things." He said seriously giving her the 'I dare you look'. She actually unconsciously gulped at that look. It radiated with such anger and hatred that even Riddle would balk at.

"OH! The locket is being stored at Grimmauld Place and Horcruxes only remember what the soul piece remembers what it knew at the time." Bella explained hoping to get rewarded and happily she was with a small kiss from him. She radiated happiness in her cheeks and couldn't help but feel she would take anything that stood in front of her regardless if it was a dragon, troll, or army of invincible warriors. She for some reason felt bad about leaving the country, no, not bad but a more anxious feeling.

"Interesting, so how do you keep it hidden from the old man?" Darius said curious. Bella shrugged and gave a 'isn't it obvious' gesture.

"The best place to hide anything from the old fool is under his enormous nose." She said simply. Darius gave her a look and then shrugged himself.

"Let's go. I need to get through this." Bella grabbed the man quickly as they transported to France.

**Delacour Suites Hotel,**

Darius arrived with a flourish that accompanied him wherever he went. The hotel was the place the French Minister had chosen for a safe place. The minister had trusted the Delacour family implicitly and set himself in the penthouse. Darius had no interest in such a gaudy suite and stuck to the simple room. It was interesting to arrive with such a flourish of people. He noticed that most of them had flowing silk robes.

"Darius!" the voice of Bill chorused over the others. He eventually found the man standing with a female about as tall as he was.

"Bella glamor yourself to however you feel comfortable." He asked quickly and she complied making a blonde haired Hermione look alike. Darius thought about questioning the choice but decided to try later. He turned toward Bill and his female companion who he assumed to be the young Lady Delacour. She had a stunning look to her and carried a distinct veela aura to her. It wasn't complete more like a quarter maybe half. He gazed upon her a bit longer and took in her blonde locks and white face. She stared at him with a similar expression. Bill was looking kind of nervous with his glances between them. Bella looked at the girl with a sense of pride; it was strange but she felt that she would go far. She wondered about the anxious feeling that was being buried now.

"You have the aura of a vampire but it's so weak…" Fleur said a bit confused. Darius had a small snicker at her face.

"I could say the same of you, Ms. Half-veela." He replied with clarity. She looked surprised and looked down in embarrassment. Bill sighed in relief that his girlfriend wasn't going to jump the attractive man. Bella seemed to imagine her reaction if the girl jumped her master; it was an interesting face she pictured herself make. Darius laughed a bit and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "It's okay I won't tell anyone, although I would suggest against using you power it's more of a risk than a help." He said as he turned away and waved good-bye. Bella followed her love with minor effort still lingering on the anxious feeling that seemingly disappeared. Soon the couple came upon the youngest Delacour who was holding a small cuddle toy. The most amusing part it had a nametag that called the toy Harry. Bella looked at the smaller Delacour and found she looked like her sister. Darius came down on a knee and gestured her over. "Hello little one, what are you doing up here?" he asked kindly. She looked scared but approached them lightly.

"I'm helping Daddy run the Hotel. I think Mommy gets tired after working the upper V.I.P's." She said sadly. He had to wonder what she exactly meant by that but felt she needed to get downstairs otherwise she could be in trouble. "My name is Gabrielle." She added embarrassed she forgot proper decorum.

"I see that your toy is named Harry. He wouldn't be named after my Nephew would he? Oh! Harry Potter?" She gasped in surprise and hugged him with happiness.

"Harry is my hero. If it wasn't for him I would have died! He got me out of the clutches of those savage mermen. They would have killed me if I didn't drown first." She cried into his shirt. He gave her head a pat and told her that she could talk with Bella for a while. She went toward his female companion and attached herself at the hip. Bella smiled at the thought of how her own child would do the same. Darius continued up to the room where the meeting was supposed to take place. Bella felt the anxiousness full-fledged now and made two portkeys ready to move. Finally, a lifetime of observing in Azkaban set her to see a couple of French aurors moving stealthily.

"Gabrielle, take this and find your sister, the password is home." Bella whispered and sent the girl off. She knew from experience Aurors don't appear unless a threat is present and as a non-threat she had a gut feeling they were going to be attacked. The second portkey was programmed to activate at 'Cissy'. She couldn't shake the feeling that they had walked into a deathtrap. 'Dammit, leave it to the old man or Riddle to pull a stunt like this.' She thought annoyed. Darius could feel her move and tense and he felt worried but still had to focus on getting continental help. 'No longer can I allow the world to be ignorant to what the magical Britain is allowing and actually encouraging.' He thought bitterly. The two door guards finally allowed them passage into the luxury suite. He saw a man sitting in a chair with another one on the ground dead.

"Now it would seem your business with the Minister has concluded, we get can get on to our business. I believe you want French support and I will assure you that I will ensure that you never get it, vile bloodsucking menace." The doors closed behind them. Darius actually raised an eyebrow at the man.

"You actually think you can kill me? The man who stood toe-to-toe with Tom Riddle himself?" Darius said obviously thinking that this was Tom's plan. Although, the man's English was rather impressive.

"Of course I do; such filthy lies coming from your mouth. No blood sucking menace could even stand a chance against a true power like My Lords." He said with an almost Lucius like snarl. Darius stood tall against the pitiful man and stared with boredom.

"How foolish of you. Ah well. I think I can manage to kill three of you." He said shrugging. Naturally the door opened again and seven more men came through showing off their French auror attire. Bella knew this wouldn't end well if they fought. So she stood tall and shoved the portkey at Darius's chest.

"Go Home to Cissy!" Bella said as he was transported away. "Now that my love is safe I can really go all out." She said as she ran through the aurors and into the hallway and into the next room. She flipped the table and waited for them to show through.

"Décapiter!" a guard shouted from the entrance and Bella ducked down and let the spell pass over. Bella leaped up and aimed.

"Avada Kedarva!" She yelled with adequate hatred and anger. She managed to hit the frontward man. Bella went back to cover behind the table. Three more beheading spells raced over her head. She growled at her situation. She could probably fight back or run away but she held on to her rage and anger. Bella shot a killing curse over the top of the table and heard a grunt. She had to assume she missed or get beheaded. She banished the table toward the attackers and fled out into a larger lobby. The seven aurors were still alive and merely looked annoyed by their prey's resiliency and determination. Bella smirked at her small triumph. "Avada Kedarva!" she roared against the first to enter the lobby. Bella frowned when three ran in quickly after seeing their comrade fall dead.

"Percutio! Décapiter! S'allumer!" was cast instantaneously against the witch. She smirked and dodged them in a deadly dance that always aggravated her opponents.

"What's the matter boys? Can't hit little ol' me?" She taunted them easily. She felt at home using the insanity that gave her an edge. The Frenchmen were now getting sloppy and throwing their curses rapidly and slurring words. "Does the ugly Frenchman not have what it takes to beat Bwella?" She even returned to her common baby voice. The French became even worse with their work and it favored Bella heavily. "Avada Kedarva!" She cast and downed one of the men easily. The other two tried to balance focus between the dancing witch and their rapidly falling comrades.

"Décapiter!" One of the men cried before he was also struck down by one of Bella's killing curses. She dodged the blow and continued her deadly dance; five men actually had been taken out during her dance and it was really getting to the remaining men.

"Bwella is Kilwing you! Soon she'll get all of you!" She mixed the baby talk with enraged normal talk. The Frenchmen were not sure how to react to the insane witch and fell dead as such. She stood still then and took a breath to relax. She still had to find the remaining traitor and kill him as well…after a good round of torture.

"Expelliarmus!" was yelled and Bella's wand flew across the room. She turned toward the man that she hated currently. He stood tall and sneered in triumph at the loss of her wand. She raised an eyebrow at the man. Two more men walked in and began to attempt to arrest her. She began to laugh. The men looked confused; however, they continued their walk towards her. Bella felt the knife in her hands and she continued to laugh. These men were marching to their own deaths. She loosened the knife and slashed the throats of the two men. The blood coated her in a lovely red bath; Bella then licked blood off of the knife.

"Percutio!" The pierce went into Bella stomach. She winced at the newfound pain but it wasn't near as bad as the loss that her mind came to. 'Darius…my love…I will fight to the last and make sure you have protection.' She began the ritual that only those who study blood magic know. The barrier that protects the one they love; the same ritual that Lily Potter used to protect Harry. Bella looked into how Tom died and discovered the knowledge in blood magic. She felt that now was a good time to use it. 'Defendo mei amor, patrocinor de pravas, concede gauisus fortuna' (protect my love, defend from evil, allow happy fortune.) "It's time to die whore." The male Delacour said with contempt in his tone, hell, it raddled his entire body. Bella laughed and laughed. The man only became angrier and looked like he might burst into flame at any time. "Why are you laughing?" he demanded. Bella crawled away from the man and continued laughing, if not louder. The blood seal was complete and Darius had protection that Harry had as an infant. "Why are you Laughing?" he demanded angrier. The end was going to be quick. Bella couldn't hold in her laughter and picked up her wand again. The man balked at the insanity that covered her face.

"Ha…well isn't this fun? Are you ready to die traitor?" Bella summoned the fiendfyre and let it loose as she felt her adversary burn up quickly. The building burned as she lay in the room and waited for sleep to overtake and death to come. 'Cissy, Darius, Andi, Nymphy, Harry, Draco and even you my own baby, I done this for you. I hope to not see any of you soon.' Bella thought as the fire around her finally cascaded in a funeral pyre. The deathtrap succeeded in only killing Bella and it took ten men to finally do it; so it can be said with no guesswork that Bella was worth ten men. The fire burned around her for the longest time until she passed in her sleep. It would seem that even the fiend waited until she could no longer feel before turning her into ashes; unlike, the male Delacour who suffered the burn full-force. Bellatrix, possibly the most wicked witch ever seen, died defending the man she loved to the bitter end. We can only hope that with that most ultimate of sacrifices, comes the forgiveness she craved. There will be no funeral for the wilted Belladonna only this fire shall commemorate her memory.

*****Authors Note*****

** It really hurt to write that but I had it planned that way. I wanted her to go out in a battle and I hope I succeeded in that. I'm also hoping that many of you won't be upset by the death of Bellatrix but if you are I hope you'll keep reading for the aftermath. Anyway, drop a review on how well I did with the chapter. Thanks for reading.**

*****End*****


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

**Cissa's Office,**

Narcissa sat in her chair and knew it was going to be a bad day. It was not a pleasant talk with Darius on the subject of her sister's sacrifice. Narcissa argued that he could have done something more and Darius agreed which didn't help her depressed anger. She then argued that he should have thought that she would plan ahead in such a way. He would not argue against her claims against him and it angered her more than helped.

Flashback:

"_Damn you! Why didn't you expect this!" Cissa yelled at him angrily. Darius just nodded his head and looked down._

"_I did not expect her to choose what she did. I expected her to take both of us." He said low and nearly silent. Narcissa couldn't expect anything else and felt the tears begin to pour._

"_Just go. Go before this becomes more of a shouting match." Cissa said flatly. Darius soon disappeared through the fireplace._

End Flashback

Cissa still sat her chair feeling the depressed state she was in and bawled like a small child. 'Bella never cried once in her life; she was the strongest person I ever met. She would choose to fight to her end. Oh Bella…why this fight?' Cissa thought endlessly and could not come up with an answer. One was in her imagination but could/would not believe it. 'Tom wouldn't hesitate to create this situation just to hurt us. That Damn Mark…was it gone or just hidden? Dammit. Darius may be rash now; he won't hesitate to destroy him now.' Cissa smiled at the thought of the future when Darius tortures the snake-skinned bastard. It would now be even more brutal than before. Narcissa felt a small anger rise in her gut and let it out and felt fury. She decided to blame Tom Riddle just like everyone else in the world. She lifted her head and began to look forward to the future and her hands found her stomach. 'Maybe it's still a bit too early to check you out baby. Daddy will love you so much when he survives this war.' Cissa thought to the baby that was now growing inside her and she felt a warmth flow through her. "So you agree then huh?" She said softly.

**Grimmauld Place,**

Sirius was on his knees in front of the tapestry begging it to be wrong. The line that showed Bellatrix's name was surrounded by fire stating she had been cremated. He continued to cry and plead despite what happened is unchangeable. He did not know how she died but knew it was fact; the tapestry never lied much like the Marauder's Map. Sirius then resorted to the traditional idea of destroying priceless heirlooms. Shattering things gave him a sense of relief but even that could not last and eventually he succumbed to the sadness and broke down and wept. Unfortunately, Sirius lacked important answers and decided to focus on his work. The Hangletons were under Inferi control but that was not his prime objective. He was playing a chess game with Riddle himself; however, he just hunted attack locations that were probable. Hogsmeade was constantly on his list but some others such as Diagon Alley and Otter St. Catchpole were being watched.

The walking Grim was not often messed with and it made the man underneath a good observer. The men and women around him were unnerved and avoided him. Despite what many would think, it was easy to find Death Eaters this way as they ran from the Grim quicker than normal folk. It's his tell of where an attack would take place and this time Sirius intended to take a stand in this fight. Moody would be pissed as hell but Sirius needed an outlet to inflict punishment on those who would have killed his relative! The battle would happen soon because it was too long in between fights. Sirius looked toward where he expected a fight to get started…after he reported it to Moody of course. He thought sheepishly as he was about to bound out the door.

**Ministry of Magic,**

Arthur Weasley sat in his office with the esteemed head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones. She sat to the side as they learned of the unfortunate news in France. They had decided to join Riddle and his goal of Pure-blood control. Apparently, they didn't like the fact that Britain had a Vampire as a military nation. While Arthur could understand that Vampires had a bad reputation it wasn't worth joining Tom over.

"What did Vampires do to the French to go this far?" Arthur asked the French Diplomat who hid in the fireplace. The Frenchman just sneered cruelly.

"They are abominations of God and must be destroyed." He responded sneering obnoxiously. Amelia wanted to stomp on the sneering asshole for insulting man whom she respected.

"A theological argument then? So you have no real hard reason for your bigotry other than your own selfishness. Well this call is over then I won't speak with such barbaric peoples." Arthur shocked the no longer sneering man. Amelia took the notice and relieved her anger by stomping the ashes where the man was before. "Well, we can expect no help from the French." Arthur said almost bored.

"Assholes, joining a self-destructive megalomaniac like Riddle just to be selfish." Amelia replied still cursing at the lost route of assistance. Arthur could only nod sadly at the statement. She had a feeling that this was what Riddle had been to doing since he returned. "That's why Darius had so little trouble with Riddle last year; he was gathering allies on the continent." She added her thoughts into the discussion. Arthur nodded again and looked up toward the ceiling.

"That seems to be the case which makes me wonder how many new followers he's achieved from the continent." He said thoughtful in his mind. A knock came at the door which Arthur allowed entry. Percy was still himself although now he had to admit he was wrong…but never did.

"Minister we have a visitor and his group that want to see you." Percy replied and moved on with his day as Bill, Fleur and a little girl that looked like Fleur.

"Hey Dad… we recently came from France and we managed to escape before the firefight. Bella is most likely dead." Bill said with almost a sad tone but held it off bravely. "She gave Gabrielle a portkey before Darius went in to meet the French minister. Soon a group of men came behind the door and Gabrielle grabbed us and portkeyed us to a safe house in Hogsmeade." Bill added as an explanation.

"So Bellatrix is dead then?" Amelia asked not sure how to feel.

"It's the most likely scenario." Bill stated. Arthur could only look down at Darius's unfortunate luck two lose so many people he loved. Arthur was just marginally ahead of him in lost loved ones. 'Molly and Ginny…even Ronald is presumed dead now. How many more will die before the end of this war?' Arthur thought sadly.

**Gaunt Manor,**

Voldemort took the news of Bella's death quite well and even laughed maniacally about it. The thought of a sacrifice was not on his mind quite yet and he chose to enjoy the death of a traitor. 'One down, only a few more to deal with; Darius will be my trouble and his nation of Vampires…how fitting really the greatest of my defenders are now my enemies. Vampires are a powerful enemy much more direct than Dumbledore, the old fool, who hides in his castle. I must respect Darius in the fact he does not hide away and hope for the best. Although it does not matter, I am Lord Voldemort! I am Immortal!'

**Vampire Camp,**

Darius walked into the camp with sheer power burning the landscape around him.

"Lord! You're burning the ground!" A vampire said worried.

"Prepare yourselves for battle…I need to kill." Darius said while walking toward the Hangletons. The vampires around him rang the bell and smirked.

"It's about time we got to really fight." A vampire said amused.

On the other side of the camp, a very worried mother stood as she watched her second son decimate the landscape. 'Oh boy…well at least the inferi will die at a rapid pace. Bad move tommy boy, pissing off my beloved son. I will have to talk to him though…he can't move forward looking back. It seems I'll have to join him in this fight…I'm already excited.

**Little Hangleton**

Darius walked through the streets while cutting down any inferi that crossed his path. Any that got marginally close went up in flames; there were very few humans in Little Hangleton and they were holed up in large defendable buildings. He barely noticed that Serene was following closely showing the same power as him only hers was a blue fire which burn more ferociously than his red.

"Particular reason you're following me Morgana?" Darius asked a little pissed that prey was being killed. Morgana just smirked at him.

"How come you only get to have fun?" She asked in a demanding tone. He actually raised an eyebrow at that.

"You choose now to actually argue with me?" He asked confusion bubbling to the surface. She swaggered towards him and wrapped her arms around him seductively.

"Your angry now and fighting but soon your fury will run out and where would I be without my object of affection to dote on passionately?" She asked grinding into him slightly. Darius felt it and felt like an object again.

"Is that all I am too you? A living sex doll?" He asked an about to laugh at the antics of his sire mother.

"Of course not. You would never give in to my glorious charms. You are my son and I require you to live you know." She responded feeling that most of the inferi in Little Hangleton were gone. "Were done here. Let's move on sexy." She added sweetly. Darius could only follow at this point he was too flabbergasted to do anything else.

**Vampire Camp,**

The vampire camp was a swarm of activity with the immediate movement toward Hangleton. They knew that Serene and Darius would handle Little Hangleton and were already finished. One of the higher ups spoke pretty plainly.

"If we don't hurry their won't be any left for us to kill!" he said and the forces flew down the hill and carved a scab into the city. They wanted their own cut in the inferi forces and be damned if Darius had all the damn fun.

**Hangleton,**

Morgana felt her son's confusion over her rapid changing of mindsets and it was good for him to be confused and unfocused. She knew Gaunt Manor had been built in Hangleton and would have part of his soul in it, the ring to be precise. She wondered if revealing that would break her pact with Merlin. 'Knowing him, he still banks on redemption and good deeds. Poor man doesn't realize that when you leash the dog you have to be firm or it will drag you everywhere. I imagine he's already been to see his chosen champion.' She thought feeling bad for the man who had probably the ideas of perfect world but will never understand how impossible they are. She felt the dwindling energy of one Tom Riddle and he was fleeing from the burning Gaunt Manor now. Darius couldn't feel him otherwise he would have tried to pursue. Morgana knew her son could easily destroy Riddle but that's not what the Vampire nation wanted; for eternity they wanted to torture the evil Riddle. She felt love for him in all the ways a human can and lust all the time. Part of her curse, she supposed with eternal beauty comes an eternal price and lust was it. 'Darius was hers dammit! Why couldn't he just sleep with me! Am I that unattractive to him? No, lack of beauty wasn't it…he is pure only one form holds his heart and it's Cissa's. Dammit, what if she was to be removed…I am an Evil witch after all.' She thought when a small shock went through her system and it burned. 'Ow…Damn that pact. How come he gets to be happy with the one he loves but I can't?' She added slightly pleading for an answer but receiving none. The pain left and only an old voice coated her mind.

"Morgana maybe I am being hard on you…but killing his love isn't fair is it?" Merlin was always up for redemption for anyone, even her. 'You're right…Bella dies and suddenly I want to take her place…' She thought towards the ancient wizard, the only one she could rely on to understand her.

"I know I've done this before but I am sorry that I caused your unhappiness, helping (King) Arthur's father was the worst mistake I made…except maybe for choosing Dumbledore as my champion." Merlin admitted to her sadly. 'I assume he basically insulted you and cast your wisdom away?' She thought feeling a bit bad to see that she was right.

"You are correct. He believes himself to be omnipotent…like Riddle over there." Merlin commented. 'How sad it is to see that I am being proved right…give a man some power and he will declare himself a god.' Morgana thought a bit bitterly.

All the meanwhile, Darius had been protecting her from several inferi while she seemed to be out of it. The city was engulfed by a huge fireball and burning to the ground. While it was unfortunate that the city had to burn it did do a good job of clearing out the inferi. He eventually decided that it would be easier to carry her and he lifted her bridal style and got a blush off her cheeks. 'So you are aware of what's going on around you but you must be in a conversation with Merlin…I figure since your alive he would be too.' Darius thought curious. She came out of her conversation and immediately became red in the face.

"Ahh!" she squealed in a very girly way that was very different than normal. "Um…I…oh!" She couldn't speak clearly. She squirmed out of his arms and Kissed him deeply but not in a sexual way a romantic one. "Please…don't die…Cissa's not the only one that loves you." She said before disappearing in a flash.

"Well…that was unexpected….damn this is going to be awkward for a while, but at least she was finally honest with me."


	8. Chapter 8: Hogwarts

**Hogwarts Grounds,**

Harry sat down with his group of people and strategized for his future in the War. He didn't expect it to be easy and did expect a hefty amount of bloodshed and death. Neville sat slightly away from the group and felt a bit out of it. Hannah's oath of fealty must have gotten to him more than he thought. He stared at the group and prepared himself for the future possibility that Hannah was going to fall…he didn't want to think on it. Hermione sat on Harry's right and led him through the plans she had prepared. Hannah sat opposite and glanced at Neville more than often and wondered how he was doing, it was unlike him to avoid such friendships. Harry looked at a particular plan and studied it carefully looking for one that had the lowest chance of casualty. So far he had only found two plans that had only ten percent chance of casualty for his side. He needed a military advisor…finding one his age would be difficult. He thought back to when Ron had some sense and found he would have been perfect for this type of thing. 'Dammit I have few allies outside of school that I could call on that don't work for my uncle already or Dumbledore…' Harry thought annoyed.

Soon a voice of one McGonagall was heard just outside the groups meeting. "Mr. Longbottom, the Headmaster would like to see you." She stated flatly despite being worried. Neville got up and followed the stern woman to the steadfast gargoyle. "Flower Bar" She gave the password a bit disappointed at the lack of imagination on that one. "Go on Mr. Longbottom I will see you later today during class." She said, although under her breath she murmured "at least I hope so."

**Dumbledore's office,**

Dumbledore sat at his desk smiling pleasantly and had that all knowing twinkle in his eye. Neville sat in the chair provided a bit nervous because he was not sure what he was doing here. "Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked nicely. Neville wasn't sure to take it or not as it could be a trap or a harmless gesture.

"No thank you Sir." He replied respectfully trying to keep himself meek as possible to avoid suspicion from the esteemed headmaster. Dumbledore nodded and brought out two cups of tea.

"Surely you wouldn't refuse tea with an old man?" He asked in that grandfatherly tone of his. Neville couldn't refuse because his upbringing with Augusta wouldn't allow him to refuse a gesture of tea.

"No, I think some tea might do me some good." Neville said with a bit too much confidence for his liking. Dumbledore's eye's twinkled happily while he drank some of his own tea. He was quite happy that Augusta had trained the boy in manners and proper etiquette.

"Well, it is pleasant to hear that. Professor Sprout tells me you have a high standard in Herbology." He started off simply. Neville nodded and sipped his tea slowly. "Since that is the case how would you like to assist Professor Sprout in her gardening?" Dumbledore offered kindly. Neville was shocked for a moment and gratefully accepted the role. "Shall we discuss what times you are free to assist Professor Sprout with her planting then?" He added eyes twinkling away.

On the stool sat the ancient Sorting hat watching the situation carefully. Now most people assume that it does nothing throughout the year but it watches and learns many things from the office. Its current view was not pleasant as he read the surface thoughts of the aging Dumbledore. Most of them involved taking control of the Longbottom heir for his own gain. 'Well this can't be good. I need to speak to the four…although I need someone to take me to the bloody chamber.' The hat thought a bit miffed it couldn't move on its own power.

On a perch was the phoenix Fawkes who looked a bit saddened that its familiar Albus Dumbledore had become a megalomaniac. It was bound by the magic it accessed so long ago. While he did not have to follow the orders of his partner he did have to be loyal to him which caused the phoenix to really wonder if he chose correctly. He had to avoid crying openly because it would be used in evil potions that controlled people against their will. Fawkes hid behind a manner of dignity and grace to avoid having that on his head as well.

**Back on the Grounds,**

Harry pondered what games the old man had planned now and felt a great worry for his friend who was trapped alone with him.

"What do you think is going on?" Hannah asked obviously worried. Hermione just shook her head sadly, even she could not anticipate the magnitude of possibilities Dumbledore could come up with.

"He's attracting Neville to his side. Since I won't follow his martyring idea he wants to use Neville as the sacrifice." Harry said bitter and angry. Hannah did all she could to avoid thinking about it and crying. Hermione tried to comfort the young woman who could barely keep the tears in but wasn't succeeding. Harry was already thinking of a way to keep Neville out of the Martyr role and had a good idea. "I have a plan to avoid the worst and Hannah you're the center of it." He stated plainly and Hannah looked surprised. "You are going to show Neville that you are worth living for." He explained to the other two. Hannah blushed heavily on what she thought Harry was implying. Hermione understood what he meant because it was her way of getting Harry out of Dumbledore's grasp although she had some help from Darius.

"I don't think that I'm quite ready for that!" Hannah panicked easily; her natural shyness apparent. Hermione giggled a little at the quick thought Hannah's mind went to with that statement. Harry looked confused for a second before realizing where her mind had headed with the plan.

"Hannah! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant show him love and be there for him when he needs it." Harry immediately responded to her panicked state. She stared for a second and took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Alright, I can do that. Neville's far from unlovable and with time I could learn to turn him away from Dumbledore." Hannah replied still the thought of sex in her mind.

**Room of Requirement,**

Draco lay on the bed while Pansy continued to show him why she was the only one for him. He had many things going through his mind despite the activity going on. 'Nott is too damn arrogant for a fool who is going to die.' He thought as he grunted again when Pansy finished with that stage of her work as she calls it. She could tell he was just going through the motions but continued on anyway…at least she was mindful enough to enjoy it. Draco knew he was letting her down so he focused his mind on performance and assuring she wouldn't think he didn't love her. He really did and strove to prove it to her especially during these acts of passion.

"Draco…Oh!" Pansy managed to squeak before he silenced her with his mouth. He began to form up and thrust into her now supine body. She was happily eager to comply with his demands. It started hard and fast but then slowed as he took time to ravish all of her body and slowly laid her trembling orgasm-ridden body to the bed as she fell asleep. Draco now went back to his thoughts and planning. 'Nott is up to something inside the school and it's up to me to really find out what it is. Potter can't get to the Slytherin Common Room like I can and spy on Nott as easy. Crabbe and Goyle are dumb as trolls and will follow a floating muffin…and I hung with them…I already feel my brain cells dying.' He thought dismally. He looked back at his ever ready wife and sighed. 'I got to do it. Riddle will most like figure my betrayal anytime and will attack my wife. For you my love I will do what no Malfoy should ever have to do.' He thought but didn't really feel all that bad about it. 'Maybe he could help my house get some legitimacy.' He had as an afterthought.

**Ladies Restroom,**

Luna stared at the mirror angrily which now reflected her mother. Selene didn't look any less regretful although a bit miffed at being told on but the portraits.

"What were you thinking!" Luna demanded still angry. Selene looked at her daughter with a halfhearted smirk. She was proud of her daughter for being angry at being controlled but annoyed that she was stopping her attempt from splitting Harry and Hermione.

"I was thinking what was best for you, pumpkin." Selene replied motherly as possible. Luna raised an eyebrow that threw her mother through a loop.

"No you weren't. You wanted something for yourself. You couldn't get the man you wanted because you were slutty so you're trying to use me to fix that mistake!" Luna yelled at the mirror making her mother step back. Selene was incredibly surprised that Luna even knew such words. "You better stay out of my love life! I can choose whomever I want as a sex partner and you won't stop me! Got it!" Luna demanded still pissed at her mother greatly. Selene was forced to relent in her meddling affairs that involved Luna.

"Very well pumpkin, I will stop bothering you with your choice of partner." Selene apologized feeling stupid for trying to manipulate people.

"Good. Now I am going to class please behave yourself." Luna stated flatly. She had several mistakes to make up for now that her mother had been dominated in the mindscape. First thing was that she had to apologize to Harry and Hermione for the plot that her mother attempted to perform.

**Cissa's Office,**

Narcissa sat in her chair feeling the enjoyment of her pregnancy with the man she truly wanted a child with. Darius had destroyed the Gaunt Manor and a majority of the Inferi forces. She then told him of her three week old Pregnancy and as a new father proceeded to faint. She had to laugh at the mental picture that came with the thought. She still held her enlarging stomach carefully as if any sudden movement would harm the baby. The knock at the door was mildly unexpected but allowed entry anyway after discovering it was Draco. Draco looked very happy but a scowl was seeped into his brow.

"What's wrong Draco?" Cissa asked curious if he knew of his Aunts death yet. He looked at her very seriously before taking a breath.

"I have to do something I really don't want to do but can't help but feel it's necessary." Draco replied evenly. Cissa raised an eyebrow at his answer but felt it was important to him.

"And what exactly do you feel that you have to do?" Cissa asked patiently. Draco took another breath and began to lay out what he felt he had to do and his reasoning behind it. Cissa was proud of her son that he was willing to put down his pride for a moment and accept help; although, she was slightly worried about his mindset on his spying duties.

"So you want to ask Harry for an alliance between houses; to protect Pansy should you be caught while spying?" Cissa summarized Draco's plea. Draco nodded because he didn't like saying it out loud; it left a bad taste in his mouth. Cissa looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"Does he even know he has an Ancient Noble House?" Cissa asked shooting a hole in Draco's plan.

"How would he not know? Hasn't he lived there all his life?" Draco asked revealing he really had no knowledge about Harry Potter beyond the stories. Cissa laughed before turning grave.

"Harry Potter has been living the life of a slave since he was 1 and only at fourteen did he escape that brutal torment. Only then did he learn what love is for the first time in his life. So to answer you Draco, Harry knows nothing outside brutal torment and what he has learned from his family. And before you ask Darius has not told him about his status because he is focused on keeping Harry alive first." Cissa answered a bit more cruelly than she wanted but it gave Draco the message. After that little drop of knowledge Draco felt a bad for tormenting him for so little reason.

"So I'm a jackass." Draco responded sadly. Cissa smiled that her son was learning about how to think and act like a person and not a monster.

"Don't be hard on yourself, Draco. Harry didn't take time to get to know you either. So know the question becomes are you ready to fight with us?" Cissa asked as she was pretty sure his answer would be obvious.

"Potter lives a horrible life…was that the old man's plan? To make him hate life so much that he willingly becomes a martyr?" Draco asked quickly. Cissa smiled again for her son using the intelligence inherited from herself.

"It's a good possibility but I feel there is much more to it than we suspect. Dumbledore is nothing without his intellect and it serves him well, unfortunately for the world. We have a good standing ourselves however; Darius despite his reservations could easily be par with Dumbledore if he focused. Now I have news for you good news and a bad news." Cissa replied thinking now is probably the best time to reveal it while he was thinking.

"Bad news first…" Draco felt part of himself die for some reason.

"Aunt Bella has sacrificed herself to save Darius…" Cissa said with a hint of sadness radiating from her. Draco stifled his cry and nodded sadly. He wasn't close to his aunt but she was still family and it hurt to lose family.

"The good news?" He asked quickly still feeling the sadness around him.

"I'm having a child." Cissa stated happily that seemed to absorb the sadness. Draco was struck he was going to have a brother or sister…okay half-brother or sister but close enough.

"Wow…I…uh…congratulations" Draco responded pleasantly. Cissa smiled albeit a little teary on the subject.

"Go. Alert Harry on all the things he needs to know." Cissa added to him. Draco nodded and went off on his way to find Harry and/or Hermione.

**Hogwarts Corridor,**

Draco found the couple in an abandoned corridor enjoying themselves. He couldn't help but snicker as how he and Pansy spent their alone time compared to these two.

"Hey Scar head!" Draco yelled from one end of the corridor to give them time to clean up. They immediately jumped at the sudden intrusion. Harry looked at Draco with a withering glare that would kill lesser beings. Luckily for Draco, he was not a lesser being and easily deflected it. "Harry…I'm sorry for how I've been the last several years." Draco apologized sincerely. He chuckled at the shocked faces on the pair and raised a hand. "I am in fact Draco Malfoy. First year, on the train you rejected my proposal to be friends because of my arrogant attitude. Second year, I tried to sick a snake on you and it backfired on me. Third year, Hermione gave me a well-deserved punch and broke my nose. Fourth year, I developed the Potter stinks badges; and for all of those things, I Draco Malfoy was a Jackass." Harry and Hermione looked flabbergasted at the sincere apology. "Also, Harry Potter my mother has set me straight and I now realize that your life up to two years ago was awful and now I ask you to do me an honor by giving my House an Alliance with House Potter." Draco added in quickly.

"What?" Harry asked confused. Draco shook his head for a second and calmed himself.

"You Scar Head are the head of an Ancient Noble House and I'm calling an alliance to protect Pansy should I be caught spying for you." Draco elaborated.

"Harry, accept his alliance, he is risking his life and as such we should protect what he loves." Hermione stated evenly. Draco thanked her silently as Harry was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked confused as hell.

"Harry, Draco has volunteered to spy on the Young Death Eaters in return for your promise to protect Pansy should he get caught." Hermione explained to Harry while Draco nodded approvingly. "And why do you think that Hannah referred to you as Lord so easily? It's because you are one even through the Black Family Tree with your ancestor Dorea Potter nee Black. Even Draco had an eyebrow raised at that one. "What? You think I didn't look at the tapestry? I was curious." Hermione blushed as both boys stared at her. Draco turned to Harry and put out a hand. Harry took the hand and shook it meaningfully. A flash between the hands signified the alliance was struck.

"Now…let's get to work. Nott has some plan inside the school but I can't tell you what it is…he goes into broom closets with guys all the time. So I don't want to explore in case he's just taking 'in the closet' literally."


	9. Chapter 9: Dreams

**Gryffindor Common Room,**

Neville laid on his bed thinking about what Dumbledore had told him. He dismissed most of the obvious digs at Harry's character but those fears crept up in him like chill. The thought that Harry had no interest in saving everyone bothered him a bit. Neville stopped thinking and focused on getting some sleep. 'Let my brain stew on it for a while' he thought as he drifted to sleep.

Neville awoke back in the room but it was much more ethereal than normal. The room basked in an eerie green glow. 'I must be in a dream. No way could anyone set this up…dammit Dumbledore spiked my drink.' As he thought through the green glow began to change to a pale yellow. He walked through the common room with a perverse thought. He attempted the climb the girl's stairway and succeeded but alas it was a blank room. 'Must be because I've never been in here; so the experience is limited to what I know' he thought disappointed. He went down to the Great Hall to find a single man sitting in the big chair and unsurprisingly it was Dumbledore.

"Come down my boy we're waiting for you." The Dumbledore said pleasantly. Neville debated with himself whether it was a good idea but figuring the only way to end the dream he slowly walked towards the deceitful old man. Neville then noticed his parents and grandmother sitting by the old bastard. 'He plans to promise my family back if I die for him…how predictable' he thought bored already. "Isn't this wonderful? A boy and his loving family together again; how fortunate that you decided to stand by my side instead of Harry's." Dumbledore stated pleased.

"Really?" Neville questioned indifference plastered on his face. Dumbledore frowned a bit before gesturing towards his grandmother.

"Yes, I managed to fix the mind of your grandmother after you defeated Voldemort, remember?" He asked simply expecting a delighted Neville. Neville smirked cruelly.

"You don't know? How fortunate for Harry and Me…Well as pleasant as this has been I have to go now." Neville replied smiling happily. He walked out of the Great Hall heading toward the one place even Dumbles wouldn't dare tread. He started whistling inside the Bathroom of one Moaning Myrtle.

"What are you doing here?" Myrtle asked floating. Neville flashed a grin and replied hiding from an old goat. Myrtle looked confused for a moment before deciding it wasn't worth her time and flying back into her u-bend. He waited for a while before he drifted into a nap.

'Dreaming inside a dream how odd.' Neville thought as this dream was a far cry from seeing Dumbles. Hannah was currently seductively dancing round the room. Neville felt the stirring in his loins quickly. Hannah crawled over him enticing him even more.

"Neville…please…I need you… to stand by Dumbledore." Hannah said huskily. Neville immediately pushed her off of him and callously slammed the door on his way out.

"I need out of this fucking dream." Neville said incredibly pissed at Dumbledore.

**Hogsmeade,**

Darius sat in the small house that stayed as a safe house when needed by anyone in Rebellion. He was currently here waiting for Sirius and Cissa. He was slightly worried that Cissa was still made at him and didn't want to think on how Sirius would react. The door opened and Cissa sat down in the nearest chair and sighed. Sirius on the other hand was much livelier; in example, punching Darius in the face as hard as possible. Darius made no attempt to stop it as everyone has to get anger out some way. He then picked himself off the floor and waited for the meeting to begin.

"Alright I feel better now." Sirius finally said after some time had passed. "So what is the meeting for today?" He asked still a bit red from crying. Darius nodded.

"The inferi are no more. Tommy has no undead army to coordinate major attacks against whatever enemy he picks for the day. Hangleton is now a burned landscape with no inferi visible. The vampire nation has moved to the Forbidden Forest to begin the assault on Werewolves and Dementors. I need an update on how Harry's doing with the internal Hogwarts rebellion." Darius elaborated. Sirius simply stared bug-eyed at the revelation that the inferi menace was eradicated within a few months. Cissa secretly smiled at the power her husband had at his disposal and cleared her throat. The men in the room turned toward her and waited patiently for her report.

"Harry is doing rather well and has the DA under firm hand. Draco has become the insider spy and joined an alliance between houses. Longbottom, Malfoy, and Potter houses are the big three. Greengrass, Bones, and Lovegood families are also in the fold giving a powerful political block in the Wizengamot. Neville has a relationship with Hannah Abbott and she has dedicated herself to Harry's cause; giving Harry a group of four friends. Nott apparently has a job to perform in Hogwarts but lacking the courage to interrupt a possible homosexual act has us at a loss of information." Cissa reported what she knew and smiled. "Dumbledore has basically sat on his throne and done nothing; however, he has been attempting to turn Neville." She added carefully. Sirius looked proud of his Godson and felt great about the future. Darius was in a thinking pose which made Cissa remember the last time this occurred and the incredible results.

"Dumbles is playing hide-a-way until action is created and Tom has a mission for a brat on the inside. I feel desperation on both sides of those factions how fortunate that I have a formidable advisor to aid me. Hmm, I wonder how she is actually doing." Darius responded casually. Cissa gave a sigh and a gleam appeared in her eye.

"Alright, so I have been scouting Hogsmeade and the surrounding area and found that the only defensible place to really go to war with Riddle is Hogwarts itself. If we follow through with the all-out fight with Riddle to finish him we need Hogwarts." Sirius said seriously (Bad Pun I know).

"So we should at least oust Dumbledore from Hogwarts at this time?" Darius asked patiently. Cissa glanced at both men looking for a solution. If they lay off of Riddle he will consolidate his power but if they don't get Hogwarts it will be an open field fight which would not be favorable to Rebellion. Open field meant they had no cover and also it may become a pincer attack if Dundermore decides to attack from behind like the stupid fool he is. Narcissa thought about it hard and if she took Sirius to his word Hogwarts was the best defensive position.

"Do we require a defensive position? I know we have the power to defeat him now." Cissa asked hoping to get some brain flow.

"Riddle is a snake so he will hide until the best time to strike, so I would have to find him and unfortunately that's easier said than done. He's a slippery bastard." Darius replied annoyed. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and went with the flow.

"So we will have to oust Dumbledore now rather than later. Very well, I'm tired of a three-way." Cissa stated with very little concern for the extra company in the room. She had an opportunity to actually have her husband for the night and damned if she was going to waste it! "Sirius you may want to leave."

**Neville's Dream**

Neville had to say this was the most messed up dream ever! Every room had a different situation in it. A single bed with Hannah to a threesome with two of Hannah to a room that had him having relations with his mother. One way or another when he got out of this nightmare; DumbleFuck was going to regret this!

**Secret Passageway,**

Theo Nott wasn't the brightest bulb in the dim building but he had his uses and menial hard labor was his game. Late at night he moved heavy rocks out of the passageway which led to the kitchens. 'The Lord will be pleased to learn I found him a way to get into the castle! Then I'll get that woman to be mine!' Nott thought with all of his focus. The passage way was very valuable and long giving it a good distance away from detection wards.

**Park Bench,**

Morgana sat patiently nibbling on the cheeseburger Merlin got for her. He sat on the other side of the bench taking much larger bites. The park was peaceful and so unaware of the total war surrounding it. Merlin paused and looked at her worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked obviously concerned.

"Imagine the mundane fighting a war like ours…they would annihilate the planet within hours. Not literally of course but life would be removed for quite a while…and" Morgana rambled sadly.

"Morgana your rambling; you never ramble unless something really bothers you. What is wrong?" Merlin asked distressed.

"I'm worried…I've become such a mother!" Morgana laughed lightly. Merlin looked confused before settling on a smile.

"It's natural to feel that way when you hit your age." Merlin joked lightly. Morgana gave him a glare that all women reserve for that particular topic.

"I'm a woman you idiot! I care about my age Dammit!" Morgana replied miffed. Merlin just chuckled and looked upward.

"The world is a vast place and it deserves our protection; however, we cannot interfere in everyday affairs. I believe we are the parents of the magical world…we've been terrible parents." Merlin said dismally then laughed merrily.

"Hey, I think I did fine with my actual sons, so leave me out of your grand staging." Morgana deadpanned then laughed on her own experience. "My son led the vampires for at least five-hundred years to which he accomplished nothing besides getting them hidden and safe. Darius my other son manages to only think of others and the future, damn Evans mind-set." She stated simply. Merlin gave her a nod of approval and sighed to himself.

"My hand-picked successors have not been the best I am ashamed to admit. My God how could he have fallen so quickly? It's only been 20 years." Merlin asked her softly.

"Old age, pride, greed, and envy would probably be the main causes there old man." Morgana teased lightly. Merlin sighed sadly.

"He did so well against Gellert though. I thought he would bring good change to the world…not make it worse." Merlin said obviously feeling depressed. Morgana gave him a pat on the shoulder to try and comfort her only friend/rival. Merlin looked surprised before smiling brightly. "So even the worst of enemies can reconcile given enough time." He added with a smile that very few had ever seen.

"Don't get used to it you old man; I'm still one up in checkers." Morgana teased, he was always so flustered when he lost at checkers. The record was currently hundred-fifteen to hundred-fourteen with the game becoming a tradition for them. Merlin chuckled and merely nodded at the subtle hint. There was always a new hope somewhere in the world; you just have to find it. He stood then and began his new game. He would assist the new champion in his struggles and then he would challenge Morgana to another game of checkers because he needs to get one up. He was Merlin dammit! Morgana watched as the old man began to walk off a new spring in his step. She was glad he wasn't getting depressed again; that was the worst decade ever! 'Time to go see what my son is going to do now; Riddle's going to hide until he has another sizable army. He is so weak, almost…aw yes the Gaunt ring might as well destroy it while I have the chance.' She thought bored.

**Neville's Dream,**

Neville simply decided to stay in Myrtle's bathroom until the damn dream ended because now instead of pleasurable ideas it became negative ones if he stood by Harry. The first one was a barren wasteland of nothing, which Neville found much more preferable to the alternative rooms, but moving on to the next one showed Harry having sex with all the women he could think of. Neville found this ridiculous as Harry was a one man woman and Hermione was a jealous witch. The next one showed him as a slave which was just really desperate. Neville figured Dumbledore had control of the dream and was doing everything in his power to try and turn Neville and so far he was less than impressed. He yawned which brought Myrtle out of her toilet again.

"Why are you in here again?" She asked with her head bent in a confused way.

"Same as before really; I just wonder how long this dream will last." Neville replied flatly. She nodded her head a bit and hovered next to him.

"If you were given Draught of Living Death it could be a long time. Maybe never." She responded with a sense of sadness. Neville thought about it for a minute and decided he had Harry on the outside.

"I have friends. They will notice if I don't wake up in the morning. I'm sure it will be okay." Neville said having complete faith in his friends. Myrtle smiled at the boy and just hovered next to him feeling companionship.

**Riccus Castle,**

Tom Riddle was not having a good week. The burning of his inferi army pushed him out of England for the time being. He was quite furious over the humiliating defeat of his own person. He was now on the continent recuperating. Enjoyably, he had plenty of wizards to fight at his command. Riccus had given him his own castle to think and strategize. 'Darius was underestimated and I paid for it. Now, I'm being a true snake and must wait for the right time to strike.' Tom thought evilly.

"Riccus!" He yelled suddenly expecting instant results and naturally he was disappointed. Riccus took a good ten minutes before he arrived. **"Crucio" **the screaming had a wonderful song to it but Voldemort needed his servant sane. "Train the troops. We will take offense when we are fully prepared. Let Rebellion defeat the old fool and then I will strike." Tom ordered critically thinking about the possible scenarios.

Riccus fled out of the room and breathed for a long while. 'Such evil…how like Grindelwald in his later years. However there is no youthful Dumbledore to stop us this time.' He thought while gazing at an old map from WWII.

**Gaunt Shack,**

Morgana looked at the dingy shack that obviously had some resilient magical wards on it especially since it was unfazed by the fire that surrounded it earlier. Morgana had her far ancient power and needed no wand or staff to do any type of magic. She touched the wards easily and shattered them. 'Simple…too simple even for you Riddle.' She thought annoyed 'Curses abound the room and on the floor and on the bobbles…overcompensating for his lack of testicles?' she pondered. 'Well it's time for work then' She began to remove the curses from the entire house and its insides with exception the ring under the floor board and curse still upon it. 'Silly boy, Riddle expecting someone to touch the thing?' she thought amused by his stupidity.

"Who are you!?" a man said holding his wand threateningly. Morgana saw the man known as Eugene Greengrass; as an effect, she started busting up laughing.

"Eugene. Here I was hoping you had let yourself burn away like all the other rubbish." She insulted. He turned a color that was akin to maroon but had no name in language.

"**Avada Kedarva!" **he cried angrily. Morgana dodged the pathetic spell compared to her own repertoire.

"Poor Eugene, so inbred he can't even get it up anymore. Oh well, at least your wife can find someone much more…fulfilling." She continued to taunt. Eugene continued shooting the killing curse blind to the fact it was ineffective. **"Percutio" **She cast quickly and hit Eugene in the stomach. He cried in pain and went down in the resulting fall he dropped his wand and it rolled away from him. Morgana then steeped on it to snap it into pieces. "You wanted my name earlier, as you are going to die I may tell you. I am Morgan le Fay. **"FiendFyre" **she started the man on fire and moved him into the Gaunt Shack. "One down" she murmured to herself before fading away.


	10. Chapter 10: Harry's Average Day

**Hell, torture abound, squeamish may retreat now. You have been warned.**

Snape still felt the chains burn around his torso and through his arms. The flames licked at him constantly and the pain was unimaginable and it was worse by the fact it was Lily that tortured him like this.

"Why Lily Why?" He screamed in agony. The physical pain was normal but the emotion devastation was more than he could handle. How could the woman he chose do this to him!

"Why? You have the nerve to ask me why?" She demanded as she pulled out some more of his intestines to feed the flames. "You torture my son and you ask me WHY!?" she shrieked like a banshee at him. Snape did possibly the worst thing he could have at this point.

"That brat is not your son! Potter spiked you with Amortentia and kept you on it until your death! It had to have been that way because you loved me and only me! Nothing else is true!" he said ultimately showing his lack of reason. Lily for a moment did not respond but soon the anger she released made the flames hotter and white-hot.

"You do not deserve to have a name so I will do what is necessary." She said flatly. She summoned another flaming chain and turned it into a snake. "My snake here is going to crawl up your rectum and slither ups your pasty white thing you call your body and come out of your eyeball. To ensure I can inflict as much pain as spiritually possible I'm blessing him with spikes all along his body, venom that renders the victim unable to lose consciousness, and as a flavorful spice of pure acid glands to absolutely destroy your innards." Lily said with a happy smile and found an even greater idea. "James…come to me…I need you now…" she said as the final nail in the coffin for Severus Snape. The screams he gave when barely audible compared to the passionate screams that came from Lily all to torture Snape more.

**End torture. **

**Hogwarts,**

Harry woke up with the feeling something was wrong and found that Neville was sleeping unusually heavy. So Harry did what any friend would do and tried to wake him up; it didn't work…Harry scratched his head and decided to try more drastic. **"Aguamenti" **the water cascaded over Neville's face to which his body responded naturally by waking up and sputtering the water.

"Thanks Harry…Dumbledore trapped me in a damn dream in a hair-brained attempt to get me to join him. All it really accomplished was ensuring that I join up with you." Neville smiled and realized he was wet. He performed the drying charm and dried himself off then hopped up with a happy step. "Let's get to breakfast so I can show off how close we are as friends." Neville said with a marauder smile. Harry broadly grinned and followed the Longbottom heir down to the Great Hall. Dumbledore sat on his chair looking smug for some reason. Harry glanced at Neville who was smiling brighter than the sun.

"Mr. Longbottom do you have any news for us today?" Dumbledore said feeling assured that Neville was now his disposable pawn; he was almost salivating at the face Harry would make. Although unnoticed by Dumbledore he was actually salivating but most of the teachers and student body thought he was drooling profusely. It was actually quite a spectacle the sheer amount of saliva coming over the bottom jaw. It was a waterfall at this point when Neville stood and said yes.

"I, Neville Longbottom, Do solemnly swear that I will never betray Harry Potter and will stand by him." Neville declared shocking…well really only Dumbledore but it was an impressive declaration. Harry immediately felt pride in his friend and sworn ally. Dumbledore was aghast at this situation and prayed this was a nightmare. Fortunately, this was not a dream and it was a huge setback for Dumbledore and probably knocked out his last chance at fulfilling the prophesy. He sat back almost crying at what he believed was the end of the world.

"Very well then." He said softly and strode out of the room to plan out his final days; to bad none of his plans were going to be pleasantly done. Neville smirked as the ceiling gave a beautiful sunshine as if Hogwarts was happy. And comparatively to how it's been for six years happy seems overdue.

"Well Neville I have to get to class before the bell." Harry said saying goodbye to his friend. He scooped up his stuff and headed to Charms. It was a long time since he relaxed about something and as he headed to the classroom he felt a light load on his shoulders. He entered the room quietly and sat down in his favorite spot. Soon, the room filled with boisterous noise making students to which Harry had to enjoy; it was nice to get out of the limelight for a bit. Flitwick soon began the class and while it was a sixth year level and difficult to concentrate on but Harry managed it in three attempts. Charming a statue to speak a couple of sentences has a load of possible amusements.

"I will defeat Cornholio!" the statue said as stoically. Harry laughed at how stoic the voice was. He modified the spell somewhat and tried again. "Dumbledore has obviously gone senile you dunderheads!" the statue said in a more Moody-like tone of voice. Harry laughed at the truthfulness in that exclamation and how emphatically it exclaimed. Flitwick awarded him a few points and finished the lesson on a high note about how useful this could be in a tactical retreat; if you charm an object to talk and throw it far you could mislead enemies. Harry took that advice and put it in his rolodex of tricks. The corridor outside was filled with people and a few waved at him and smiled. He waved back patiently and waited for Hermione to show up so they could move to the next class, Transfiguration. Harry was fine in transfiguration but still had trouble with small details like colored spots or texture.

After Hermione came down and chatted with Harry about what to do for the day besides schoolwork naturally. Harry wanted to do something romantic as they hadn't had much time together lately. Unfortunately, classes and schoolwork came first in Hermione's world. It was going to be a long day until then and Harry would be distracted. Transfiguration was a mild disappointment today with a long lecture on the value of transfiguration in the workforce.

"For tomorrow I expect a list of possible reasons that transfiguration is more applicable than alternate means in your future career." Professor McGonagall declared as students bolted for the door. Harry and Hermione had stayed back a bit out of the way of the mad rush to escape. They now had to go down to the Potions classroom where Narcissa was ready with something interesting. So far since she took the position Potions had become much more interesting and fair. With Snape's death people besides Slytherins were actually passing Potions! A shining ray of hope for the Aurors was very bright and life-giving. Snape single-handedly cost the light more Aurors than every magical war in the last century. Narcissa was already graduating eight future Aurors who were already in the academy. Moody had been pleased. Harry was just happy he wasn't singled-out as the worst thing to ever be born anymore. They eventually made it to the classroom and enjoyed the peaceful and bright room. A few Slytherins seemed to hiss at the sunlight like vampires but they were mostly ignored. Cissa sat in the chair behind her desk giving everyone an eye.

"Besides our apparent vampire students you all seem to be quite healthy, which for today, is a bit of a problem because we're working on some health potions. Blood replenish, skele-gro, pepper-up, and pain potions are just a few of these. So, we will have a little completion to decide who gets what. So have fun!" Cissa said as she fled into her office laughing. Harry, Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Daphne, and Tracy looked confused before spells came out of every corner of the room. The group that allied with Rebellion got into formation and prepared for a long fight. The enemies in the room were easily picking off the surprised students but the more grounded ones were fighting back. Harry and his group fought to the door and prepared for the onslaught.

"Ready?" He asked and received nods. "Alright, let 'em have it!" **"Expelliarmus!"**

** "Incendio!"**

** "Stupefy!"**

** "Confringo!"**

** "Relashio!"**

** "Expulso!" **they cried to different corners of the room. The enemies were hit in the first and third volleys and responded in kind but Harry used powerful shields to cover the group. Soon, the enemies were down and the students could breathe and revive the fallen. Cissa appeared in the doorway to her office and sighed.

"How sad…Aurors defeated by six students, granted exceptional students, but the fact remains if you can't defeat schoolchildren how could you ever defeat Death Eaters?" She asked the unconscious Aurors. A huge laughter appeared on one of the students Harry realized never got hit…'she seems familiar' he thought quickly.

"Don't be so hard on them Auntie. They're just the cannon fodder according to Moody." Tonks said still laughing.

"Yes well the issue remains that they can't even be good fodder at this rate. So Harry's group what potion would you like to work on?" Cissa asked happy that someone had the forethought to revive everyone else. The group discussed it and decided on the blood replenishing potion. "Very well, then, I expect a couple bottles from each of you by the end of the week." She added and sent them on their way.

"So should we expect DADA to be the same then?" Draco asked snidely. Harry just nodded and kept his defenses on alert. The walk was calm and natural which kept everyone even more on their toes. The defense classroom was not a battlefield like they expected but a test that no one was prepared for.

"Well, that was a long day. Although the only assignments we received was the potions and transfiguration." Harry said to Hermione with the obvious meaning.

"Fine, but you better work hard later!" Hermione scolded despite being happy she would get to be with Harry. Draco and Pansy decided to go back to their little broom closet on the second floor. Daphne and Tracy went off to lounge on the grounds. Harry and Hermione went off to their special spot which was actually by the lake.

"Remember our first time here? Hiding away so dementors were coming to kill me and Sirius. We spent the waiting period just talking? I learned how perfect you were for me you know? People had this insane idea that you and Ron were supposed to be together." Harry rambled while idly stroking Hermione's hair.

"Who could ever think that? I'm not a Weasley mother I have no interest in taking care of such a hopeless person besides, I have you. Your more than enough trouble for me lover boy." Hermione said softly. Harry stroked her arm lightly with a change of position for them.

"Yeah I was ignorant on how you really felt about me…I'm sorry about that." Harry responded holding her close to him. "Well I'm here now and nothing besides cataclysm will separate us." He added knowing Hermione hating his self-doubt.

"It's okay, love. We will succeed and have many little Potters running around our house soon enough." Hermione stated describing her vision of the future.

"That sounds wonderful." Harry said bringing her to him and began a make-out.

**Potions Classroom,**

Cissa sat down with her niece and had an enjoyable conversation about all the possibilities now that a majority of Tom's army had fallen.

"We will most likely focus on Dumbledore for now until Tom returns from the continent." She stated with some annoyance.

"You wanted to finish Riddle first huh?" Tonks said with some amusement in her aunt's irritation.

"Yes, Riddle dying would make Dumbledore completely unimportant and we could move on with our lives. Having a child during war is not pleasant." She said a bit anxious. Tonks was blown away by that bit of news.

"What!?" was the eloquent question. Cissa laughed lightly at the shock and surprise.

"I would have expected your mother to tell you Nymphadora. Although, you haven't written to your mother in a while I hear." Cissa added putting pressure on her to write her mother more. Tonks got the message and blushed lightly at her reasons that she hadn't wrote. "Well, write to her soon and make sure she's kept up on events. Knowing Andi, she worried her poor head off over you." Cissa scolded softly. Tonks nodded and ran off to write her mum. "Now what should we have for lunch huh?" She asked her stomach.

**Forbidden Forest,**

Morgana and Merlin came to the compound to have a chat with Darius on his plans now. They found him sitting on the throne meditating, which surprised Merlin a bit, not many performed the art anymore.

"I would say hello but in about five minutes were going to be attacked by a huge acromantula nest." Darius said into their heads quickly. Morgana wasn't overly surprised by this but Merlin was a bit put-off by the man in front of him. When the said man looked up even Merlin could not fail to notice the similarities.

"I am marveled at the looks of your son Morgana so much like you half-brother." Merlin said. Morgana had the sense to blush a bit and upturn her nose aristocratically. Darius sat there feeling the spiders coming nearer. He sat up and walked to the outside and waited; the blade shined in the sunlight and the flames erupted.

"Come on, let's play flesh-wound!" Darius said in a sadistic voice knowing he was going all-out. After that game the acromantula would need another fifty years to replenish their numbers. Incredibly, there was only one casualty among the Vampires. Morgana and Merlin watched in amazement at the sheer level of violence the man achieved against his enemy.

"Well…that was certainly unlike I've seen before." Merlin said a bit unsure how to feel about this. Morgana just smirked at his confusion.

"I apologize about that. They tried to eat Harry when he was younger." Darius stated not at all bothered by the apparent greatest wizard in history. "So what's happening?" He asked bewildered at the faces they were making.

"What's the plan now? Riddle fled to the continent where we are certainly now able to mount an offense." Morgana asked calmly.

"It has been stated that we should focus on Dumbledore and getting him the Hell out of Hogwarts. It's been established that it would be the most defensible area for a large scale attack." Darius explained simply.

"So we are at the disadvantage where Riddle Is concerned. Dumbledore is the new target needing to be eliminated." Morgana established

"Yes. That is the unfortunate situation we are now in." Merlin stated sadly.


	11. Chapter 11: Clues

**Deputy Headmistress's office,**

McGonagall sat at her desk and sighed at the paperwork scattered across her desk. 'Albus can't even bother to sort through his own mail.' She thought dryly. She as the deputy had all the paperwork for the school and now on top of it she had inquisitor requests and etcetera. Currently, she was working on requests that individuals made in an effort to improve school. Daunting was the task of filing through by hand, as was her preferred method, but nonetheless continued her slow agonizing pace. The first on she lifted to her scrutinizing gaze was one from a fifth year Slytherin. 'This should be interesting.' She muttered to herself. It was a simple request and one that actually managed to bring a smile to the Scottish woman's face. The request was simple and she almost laughed at the thought. 'You know what Ms. Greengrass I will endeavor to make this possible.' She thought pleasantly and set the paper aside for future review, and moved onto the next one. 'Removal of Blast-ended skrewts from Hogwarts grounds. Another good one I'd say.' She thought surprised by the actual logical requests rather than the next one that made her scowl deeply. 'Crude. Certainly not feasible by any means.' She burned the offending sheet to cinders and continued her checking.

**Minister of Magic Office,**

Arthur sat behind his desk and pondered about the drastic shift in factions. The massive withdrawal of Death Eater allies and sympathizers made a gap in power that dozens of lesser houses were attempting to take for themselves. So far the two factions of Purity and Light hade splintered into smaller factions of Light ensures Justice and Pure to the End. Light ensures Justice was the remaining followers of Albus Dumbledore, whom always blocked direct action on anything. The other side, Pure to the End was a group of Pureblood elites who wanted to retain their vast power over the ministry. Arthur favored them only slightly more because they had the courage to act. Annoyed, he stood up and preceded out the door to visit his new charges the daughters of Delacour. Narcissa had been surprised at their appearance and reacted too quickly for them to explain. After stunning them she dropped them off here and hand them over to Aurors who questioned them and found no evidence of wrongdoing and let them off.

"Greetings, Ladies." He said in the most cordial tone he could manage that day. He gave them a good look over to ensure they were alright and he had to admit it was hard not to begin drooling all over himself. Veela allure will work on even the most hard-willed men with the right motivation. Fleur, as he remembered from Bill, was enchanting to gaze upon. She was wearing a blue dress that contrasted her blond hair giving her already perfect figure a bonus. The small slit up the side of the dress up to mid-thigh added a sense of seduction to the total view. The smaller yet no less physically appealing Gabrielle wore a simple yellow dress that, while not very fashionable, still managed to ensure her delicate features were beautiful. Arthur struggled to resist the allure as he had not been with a woman in some months and his naturally high libido, which ensured at least four children, was not exactly an ally.

"Bonjour." The ladies replied almost at the same time giving Arthur another dose of allure he didn't need. They were currently sitting down in two nice chairs that blended in with their particular dresses.

"How are you doing today?" Arthur asked straining not to smile like a love struck baboon. 'How the hell did Harry manage to fend off this Allure? Dammit, I haven't seen a woman in months and they expect me to take care of two Veelas! Dammit! Why couldn't I be twenty years younger,' he thought agonized by the drastic shift in thoughts he was having.

"We are doing very well today. I have a date with Bill and Gabrielle is going to try and make some new friends." Fleur answered unaware of the poor state that Mr. Weasley was in. Arthur thanked the heavens that she mentioned she was dating Bill; otherwise, he may have lost it. He nodded politely and gestured for them to move into the next room which contained a fireplace. Gabrielle was going to a recently made friend Luna Lovegood's home to enjoy herself. Arthur smiled as she went through the fireplace feeling a load of allure gone. He turned to Fleur and for a moment wished he was Bill. "Thank you minister for your kind hospitality." She said in complete French but Arthur had easily made a translator ward for speaking to them. Why no one else bothered to try he hadn't the foggiest but that didn't matter to him at this moment.

"Have a good time!" he yelled through the fireplace but sincerely doubted they could hear him. "Janice! Cancel all my appointments for today as I have to go find a woman!" he yelled to the secretary who looked as if she were slapped. 'I'm…a woman…..' She thought a bit sadly.

**Graveyard,**

Sirius sometimes hated his job, like right now, when he was asked to plant "surprises" in specific graves. 'Sure hope the dead don't mind us using their resting places like this.' He thought slightly worried; however, gazing at some of the tombstones revealed interesting information. 'Here lies Gaius Thompson, killed by You-Know-Who. Well I doubt he'll mind the explosive revenge.' Sirius thought cheekily. He continued to dig out the grave and put the special weapon into the spot which would cause the most damage. He continued to his next target which was a grave for Louis Gatterbee; he had to hand it to the undertaker it was a pretty boneyard. The tombstone revealed his death as "used as a shield to protect a Death Eater." 'Darius planned for this…he had to have…no coincidence possible….I am amazed! That will ruffle Tommy's scales pretty good; imagine, the dead actually getting revenge! Marauder's prank if I ever saw one.' Sirius gave the plan a prankster's thumb up and carried out his job with a bit more excitement.

**Rebellion HQ,**

Moody sat at his desk contemplating the possible options. Hogwarts was and always would be a fortress meant to keep invaders out, so the best possible defensive positions were varied. Another factor is how Riddle would assault the castle, by air, ground, siege, biological, or mixtures of all of them were the dominant foci. He hated how he was forced into waiting for Riddle to strike. He was a man of action and took the fight to his enemies. The fact that Riddle retreated out of country would normally mean victory but it was temporary until he returned.

Nymphadora Tonks sat down in a nearby chair and sighed. There was really no news to deliver about Harry. He was being a typical teen-near adult; snogging his girl and focusing on schoolwork. She had even found them once under McGonagall's desk. 'Well at least it will be a quick meeting' she thought happily. 'It's nice to be back at Hogwarts with all the snoggable boys' she thought feeling naughty.

The Rebellion was currently being hidden and trained to fight Death Eaters with stealth and intelligence. Some of them fought against that as they saw it as cowardly but had no fight against the logical argument that they are cowards and will not hesitate to kill you while you're being honorable. Moody was an excellent teacher and ensured that all of the troops were paranoid and vigilant. Soon, they would be ready and Riddle would be hard fought to get a foot-hold in Britain again. Morale was probably the highest it's ever been since the initial defeat of Voldemort in '81.

"Did you hear? Darius killed all of the Acromantula outside Hogwarts!" A man exclaimed outside the audio range of most important people. While this was an astounding achievement it seemed futile since the acromantula reproduce rather quickly.

"We already have Dumbledore sieged? That's amazing!" Another man yelled loudly; he was quickly shut up by his wife whom slapped him on the back of his head.

"Don't be stupid! Keep it down if you're going to expel prized information." She admonished him cruelly. He put his head down and muttered softly about cruel wives and unfair lives. He was slapped on the back of his head again. His wife was obviously a natural user of super-hearing charms. It was common in Rebellion to find disgruntled housewives as officers and the fiercest troops. Once again, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned or in this case needlessly unsatisfied.

**Forbidden Forest,**

Darius sat on a newly made stump and thought about where he failed. Harry was perfectly safe and secure so that was going quite well. Cissa seemed happy so he hoped all was well there too; however, Bella was simply the worst failure of his life. She needlessly sacrificed herself for reasons unknown…he stared at a bone intensely for a good minute. He didn't understand why it amazed him so much. He began thinking…'a bone. It's as if I'm supposed to know something very important of this discovery.' He pondered silently. 'I can't make any sense of it really.' Sighing he got up to return to the vampyr hoards. 'I'll think more on it tonight.' He finished the thought and went to find the sight of a continually arguing Merlin and Morgana. It was almost amusing how much like an old married couple they sounded when it really got down.

"I'm telling you a flat tax of nine percent interest would recover the economy better than your suggestion." Merlin debated looking determined at goal of convincing the woman. She shook her head  
>and sighed.<p>

"That would only work in the short term because once the economy recovers taxes will be high and people will demand revision which would cause serious disputes among the upper and lower classes." Morgana argued a bit more bored and sour looking. Merlin shook his head and looked exasperated.

"There is no arguing with this woman!" he exclaimed as he strode out of the tent. Darius raised an eyebrow at the woman to which he was rewarded a look of boredom.

"What? We are planning for our future because it obvious that victory is guaranteed." She shrugged and sat down on Darius empty lap. He didn't respond to her action but sat stoically as if in deep thought. "Heavy in your mind today?" she asked patiently.

"Out in the forest I found a bone that fascinated Me." he answered honestly. She made a face of unsuppressed disappointment.

"Oh wow! How interesting a bone!" she sarcastically exclaimed as she to left the tent to seek out amusement. 'Well it fascinated me dammit.' He thought annoyed at everyone else's disinterest.

**Gryffindor Common Room,**

Harry sat on the sofa with Hermione lying on his lap. He was enjoying the sensation but something held him back from enjoying the moment completely. 'What's Dumbledore up to? He's been silent for too long it's unlike him.' He thought the strain of his thoughts apparent on his face. Hermione gave him small slap to wake him from his train of thought.

"Harry, enjoy the moment rather than worry about older men." She chided amused. Harry took in the knowledge of how that sounded and immediately wet about ensuring he did not think of older men that way. Poor Neville found himself appearing in the room at that specific moment. After the initial reaction of stuttering and trying to hide his eyes from the sight; Harry and Hermione rapidly separated and had the decency to blush.

"Well it seems like a nice day...not that you don't know that or anything or using the great weather to spend time together… " Neville started a bit awkwardly still trying to remove the sight of Hermione's near naked body from his mind. 'I need to remember that I'm with Hannah!' He clung too desperately. Hermione was in an awful state of affairs as she hid behind Harry rushing to get her clothes back in order. Harry was scared stiff at the possibilities that could have just happened; luckily it was Neville and not McGonagall or even worse Dumbledore! That brought the thought of given the talk by Dumbledore which made Harry shake his head frantically.

"Hello Neville, do you mind if I erase the memory of this moment from all of us?" Hermione asked still dressing. She was so embarrassed! How could she have let Harry take her that far! 'Damn those kisses and that wonderfully sculpted physique…No, can't get lost in that state again.' She thought traitorously against the wishes of her body.

"That would be great thanks!" Neville replied. Soon all memories erased they were off to see what the outside would bring.

Outside the common room were the general busybodies that scoured the school for one reason or another. Harry and his companions were soon accompanied by Hannah and Susan. Hannah came to see what Neville was up to and Susan tagged along to see what the fuss was about with Harry and Neville. Sure, it was cool how Neville had figuratively derailed Dumbledore's plan but there wasn't much else to see. Susan was nothing if not cynical in her judgment of people and it was association with her aunt who didn't trust anyone. Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal and unfortunately if trust hadn't been earned Susan didn't offer any. Hannah was the opposite and as some would call her gullible in her regards to trust. Susan was a bit miffed at how she had kept her relationship with Neville hidden from her. She was her best friend they were supposed to share these things! She sighed and realized arguing with her about wouldn't solve the problem. So she decided to hang around and find out what was so interesting. They eventually sat down next to the Black Lake and began small talk.

"So how has your Sunday been Hannah?" Hermione asked while Harry and Neville were engrossed on a conversation about rubber chickens and their practical purpose.

"Susan's been on my case all day about not telling her about my relationship. She convinced it's a trap for me." She replied a little downcast at her best friends thought patterns. Hermione gave her a nod and sat a little closer.

"It's her way of showing she cares and it's not a bad idea to have that sort of personality; if I had it I could actually keep the boys out of trouble rather than actually helping them with It." she said quietly. Hannah could hear the small amount of self-loathing she put onto the words.

"Don't be like that. If you worry too much then you'll never actually get to live. Take Dumbledore for example, he lives in the fantasy that he is omnipotent and cannot be wrong so he never really lives beyond his own head." Hannah admonished gently making sure Hermione understood that she was important and perfect the way she was. Hermione smiled at the friend she recently began to really talk too, like Ginny before she was murdered. 'Ginny…How you were taken was so unnecessary.' Hermione began to slightly cry at the memories that appeared in her mind's eye. Soon she felt a pair of arms go around her; it was Harry brought over by the tears she felt run down her face. She gave him a salty smile and shook the depressing thoughts away for the time being.

"Susan you're new to join our group of rebels." Neville said with a far-away look in his eyes. Susan scoffed at him.

"I have no interest in your irritating attempts to radically alter life as we know it." Susan replied coolly. She didn't like the changes that were going to come when Darius won; don't misunderstand, she is perfectly fine with eradicating Death Eater scum but enjoyed the democracy she had now. Sure, corruption was rampant but that was part of the game, blackmail and deceit were the way of the world and it worked perfectly well.

"So you would prefer tyranny?" Neville asked surprised by the reaction he was getting. Susan raised an eyebrow.

"What Tyranny? The ministry is an elected body that is designed to abide by our wishes." Susan retorted icily.

"The pocketbook tyranny, elections go to who pays the right people and we, non-purebloods, have no voice in our government whatsoever. The pureblood elite have removed us from existence in the ministry besides jobs as cleaners or in the females' case, suckers if you catch my drift." Stated a new voice; one that hadn't been heard in a while.

"Tonks?!" Harry exclaimed shocked that she had appeared so suddenly. She took on the guise of a fourth-year student with ponytails and a mole on her face. "What's with the mole?" Harry added with some bug-eyed surprise still on his face.

"That's what you ask me? Not how was your day? Or would you like to sit down Tonks? I'm hurt Harry, I didn't think our relationship was so superficial!" She teased. Harry could only gape like a fish at the blunt teasing. Susan was right back up with her argument.

"That's not true you're an Auror!" she noted a bit angrily at the sudden development of a ministry insider pointing out huge flaws in the system. Tonks smile turned to a frown at the girl.

"An Auror to the ministry is a human shield that the elite purebloods can use at their whim." Tonks replied darkly starting to want to hex the girl.

"You mean they can summon you to take a killing curse for them?" Hermione asked adding herself to the conversation.

"Yes." Tonks's one word answer did not make the small group of rebels comfortable. Susan even looked a little disturbed by the coldness in Tonks's voice. "Afterward tell you, how you should have sucked better" she added so darkly even Voldemort would have cringed. Susan could not find an argument with that and decided to change the direction of the debate.

"So you're saying because the rich can afford it they can buy our freedoms?" Susan asked knowing one of them would take the bait. Hannah was looking very uncomfortable at the actions of her supposed best friend today.

"We're well past that little girl. Why do you think Arthur Weasley is minister?" Tonks asked knowing the girls game plan. 'Debating with Aunt Narcissa was the most brutal beat down I have ever survived.' She thought enjoying all the subtle tricks she had learned through it. 'Lesson one: disturb your opponent. Tonks used the sheer act of demanded head as the bullet to Susan's argument about ministry etiquette. Lesson two: Foretell obvious points. Susan was aiming to bring up Harry or Darius large accounts to equalize her argument. Lesson three: play on their emotions.'

"He was elected by our governing body after Fudge's death" Susan replied. Harry was completely confused about how this conversation came about but it made him hate the ministry more than usual. Hermione was thinking about leaving the country after her schooling, after all, there had to be at least one non-crazy magical society. Neville was listening intently to the conversation for any possible reason to swing his Grandmother's vote toward Rebellion goals. Hannah was trying to figure out what was wrong with her friend she didn't seem like herself.

"You are very wrong. Arthur Weasley is Minister because Dumbledore is a poofter and doesn't want women sucking him off. Your Aunt was actually in the running for Minister before Dumbledore put a stop to it by convincing her to drop out of the race." Tonks responded enjoying the double insult to Dumbledore and Susan. Susan turned a furious red at the implication that the only reason her aunt didn't become minister was because the Headmaster was a homosexual. She stood and angrily stormed off; scaring little first years on her way back to wherever she came from today. Tonks smirked with her victory and sat down in the empty spot. "So Hermione, when are you going to share Harry with me?" she asked as cutely as possible; which, being a metamorphagus, could make her pretty damn cute.

**Dumbledore's office,**

Dumbledore sat at his desk with a smile on his face. 'All the pieces will fall into place. I let you have your small victories but now it is my turn to strike.' He thought amused by how easy it was to manipulate the masses.


	12. Chapter 12: Eye of the Storm

**Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing but my OC's.**

**Hogwarts Hallway,**

Dumbledore quickly made his way toward the angry Susan Bones. He was sure he could split up the girl and Hannah and force a wedge between them and possible convince Hannah to back away.

"Good evening Ms. Bones, I see your alone which I wouldn't recommend these days." Dumbledore used his grandfatherly voice. Susan gave him a look of annoyance but softened as he seemed only to want to help.

"Well I had an argument with Hannah and the rebels as they call themselves." She stated with such hatred in the latter of the sentence, she was falling into one of his plans. He shifted into concerned grandfather mode and began his manipulating spiel.

"It was so terrible to find how tricked they all are. I have tried so hard to bring him back into the light. Darius is such a dark wizard that he is even more of a threat than Voldemort is. Grindelwald was not really so psychopathic; they started with honorable intentions but were swayed by the easy way of the darkness. They want change for the wizarding world and while that in itself is not evil, they want too much and far faster." He said painting Darius as a wizard comparable to Gellert. Susan gained a look of realization on her face.

"So Hannah is being manipulated by Neville who has sided with Darius Black; in addition, Neville's being used likewise for Black's gain." Susan reasoned but asked a question towards the end. Dumbledore smiled but on the inside he was gleeful and assured that it was going to be his day.

"I believe even Harry himself is being used by Darius Black. Harry has always wanted family and Darius is giving it to him, however, the price is the cost of all our lives. He wants the world to change thus needs rid of all of us old-tradition men and women." Dumbledore stated banking on Susan's naivety of youth. Dumbledore could have easily given Harry everything he wanted but that would make him a human and not a weapon which is what he wanted.

"So Darius Black is even worse than Grindelwald?" Susan asked a bit nervous but wanting to save her friend. Dumbledore felt the smirk escape from his lips and quickly subdued it and put up sorrow.

"I will be making a statement to the press about it momentarily but it would be nice if you could round up as many faithful students as you can to convince Harry to come back to the light." Dumbledore asked kindly. He was going to revive his strength through Susan's efforts of recruitment. The Light will prevail! Susan ran off to lure many students to their ultimate Death at joining Dumbledore. He went on his next stop, Arthur Weasley and regaining Ministry support.

**Minister's office,**

Dumbledore met with the nice secretary and got invited into the office that held no Arthur at the moment. He simply waited as a peaceful talk was all that he needed to regain Arthur's trust. Soon, the man returned looking like he just got laid. 'Probably did considering the tragedy of losing his wife and daughter.' He thought while thinking of his sister Arianna.

"What do you want Dumbledore?" he asked rudely that was expected from the man he had wanted to assassinate earlier in the year.

"Arthur I come as a beaten and weary man who hopes to change the world." He said in a beaten tone that would assure Arthur paid attention. Arthur sighed.

"Alright, I will give you a moment." He said and sat down seeming like a perfect fit in that chair.

"I know what Darius wants and in all honesty I agree with some of his ideas however, you can't force immediate and lasting change through force. We have examples countless but a recent one was the power Fudge attempted to take from the school and was met with such resistance that he was made to vacate office so to speak. Darius is performing genocide to the creatures of the Forbidden forest in an effort to begin siege on the school. Arthur! He needs to be shown that we are no longer at war with Riddle so he should stop attempting military aggression on me. It could escalate into a battle and I don't want to risk students that way; nonetheless, I realize I have not been doing as good as job as I could be but Minerva will show you that I have been fair and caring toward the student body. Even today, I assisted in the comfort of Susan Bones. She had an argument with her friend about politics." Dumbledore supplied happily. Arthur had raised an eyebrow at the old man but Minerva had in fact recorded how different Dumbledore had been with the students. Another example was that he assisted a lost first year get back to his dormitory. Although, Dumbledore seemed to be back to his kind grandfatherly self, a twinge of doubt remained in his head.

"How about this. I will endeavor to make Darius stop military action against Hogwarts but in return you will leave Harry and his friends alone." Arthur compromised thinking he wasn't really promising anything important. Dumbledore looked ecstatic at the news. He was getting further than he suspected he would, as of now he had words that said something would be done about Darius. It didn't matter what Darius did in the situation if he resisted it would cause ministry pressure on him or if he complied he would be held back from pursuing Hogwarts for a while.

"I thank you Arthur. I assure you that I will not bother Harry and his friends and I hope in time you will come to trust me again." He thanked and went on to his next stop the Daily Prophet, or most importantly, Rita Skeeter.

**Daily Prophet Building,**

The Prophet had not been in good shape these last couple years as such they eventually were forced to take bribes to avoid goblin foreclosure and bankruptcy. A few of the journalists retired on the spot for moral standing and because of that people like Rita Skeeter became a powerful writer inside the building. She had no qualms about taking bribes and performing dastardly deeds to ensure a good story true or not. More than once it had been recommended that she actually try writing a novel. She'd flat out refused and had the man fired. The owner had long passed and it was left to his son who unfortunately didn't get all the information about what his employees were doing. Rita did not hesitate to provide her "services" to distract him from his work. So when she actually managed an interview with the recently disgraced Dumbledore she thought how to make the most money out of the situation. She showed him in and put him in a chair outside the normal area.

"So Mr. Dumbledore, How are you this evening?" She started small talk to see how loose-lipped he was today.

"I'm more worried than anything lately." He responded in sad tones that reflected that mood. Rita felt a bit of magic overwhelm her and felt the odd desire to report what the man told her.

"Why are you worried? You are the Leader of Light and You-Know-Who is on the run." Rita replied the magic overriding her natural responses.

"Alas, Voldemort is mere child's play compared to the evil of Darius Black at this rate even Grindelwald would be hard-pressed to be more evil. He has an army of Vampires at his disposal. Vampires would like nothing more to turn all humanity into cattle for them to drive." Dumbledore painted the picture of fear that most magicals had of the undead race. It was an effort to push the majority of political capitol back towards him.

"So the end result of Black's reign is we are all food for thousands of mindless vampires?" Rita asked knowing that Dumbledore's answer would make or break him.

"Alas, that is the most definitive possibility and the continuing theories are also dire." Dumbledore stated grimly. Rita stood up and decided to run this particular story to the best of her abilities. Dumbledore realizing the word was getting out he started his return to the only man that he loved.

**Nurmengard,**

Dumbledore apparated outside the prison and walked to the tallest tower cell expecting a pleasant conversation; terrifying, he was surprised to find not Gellert but a sight more horrendous than ever thought possible; standing over the withered, now obvious, corpse stood Ariana Dumbledore.

"Hello _Brother._ Ariana said with the craziest bloodlust in her eyes he'd ever seen. She looked perfectly alive and he didn't know what was more terrifying her resurrection or the violence directed at him. "S_oon brother I will come for you as well!_" She declared before disappearing in a bloody disappartion. Albus stood stock still for the horror he had just witnessed. 'It's not possible! There is no way she could have returned. I removed all doubt in my mind! Damn you Darius Black!' Dumbledore thought doubt resurfacing rapidly. He soon repeated Ariana's action and left in anger and frustration.

"Hmm…perhaps he is losing grips on his sanity. He should have seen through that illusion quite easily…you are slipping Albus." Grindelwald said laying on his bed in a really bored fashion. 'Maybe I should write a letter…well at least I'll feel better.' He sat up and looked at the long rotted wooden desk.

_To begin, I should say how I really started on my path to darkness. I was born to a poor family who desperately wanted a better life so we moved to Godric's Hollow. My father was a man who worked to the bone and found relief in my mother who was a healer by trade. Early in life she taught me my most basic magic. As I continued to grow and become more powerful Mother encouraged me to meet with people and establish friendships. Only one man in the area interested me, unexpectedly it was the great wizard Albus Dumbledore. He was brilliant obviously and had a darker side to him that I found attractive. He had his own family dynamic that often separated him from me. Naturally, the green of envy sprouted in my heart and I worked to create a scenario that worked in my favor. Soon I had managed to manipulate some boys to harass the young sister scaring her for life. The father sought retribution and got arrested for his actions. The mother overtime was killed in a magical release from the little sister. I often smirked at how easy it was to make a fragile balance shatter with manipulation. Soon only the children were left with my Albus. The younger brother was protective of the younger sister and I decided to use that and all I needed was a bit of a fight. However I was stopped for a long while by his attraction to me which I eagerly returned and soon we were plotting the control of the magical world. The wonderful time was cut short when the younger brother, Aberforth as I was told, became irritatingly confident and began to remind Albus of his responsibilities. This drove a wedge between he and myself and I felt anger stir in me and I began to argue with him. This brought out the younger children and drove Albus to protect them. I had to line my shots carefully so I didn't kill Albus but instead his siblings. Once they were out of the way I could have Albus to myself. Fortuitous events placed us in a circling pattern soon Albus became frustrated and stuck back with lethal force and I dodged carefully. The spell shot past me and I watched it fly towards the young girl and I remember thinking 'what if she deflects it?' It didn't happen she seemed panicked and fell silently. Aberforth turned on his brother as I ran over to the fallen girl to check on her and make it look like I cared…couldn't have Albus see what I really was after all. That fight was the last I would see him for a long time…until I had to make drastic action and kick started a magical war with fools and prestige. So Dumbledore came after me and played general and I will admit he was decent but lacked the kill mentality needed in war so I made it easy to get to me and I got what I wanted time with my lover. We had a good evening before I surrendered and accepted my punishment being locked away with only my lover to keep me company. Sadly Dumbledore became a celebrity and found a plethora of new lovers and but me by the wayside for a long time before he couldn't find an intellectual equal and came back to me…and like a fool I welcomed him back with open arms. So we talked and I watched as he became content and lazy…my love remained strong despite my wish to break away. The visits became fewer and fewer and my wish overruled my heart. I sit in this chair writing my story in hopes someone will read it and hear how my manipulations only destroyed me in the end. _

_ Signed,_

_ Gellert Grindelwald_

So he got up again and stared out the window took a sharp stick he had been sharpening for a year. "Goodbye Albus…I will probably see you soon." He said as he stabbed himself in the heart painlessly with a sad smile on his face.

**Hogwarts,**

Albus Dumbledore, once regaining his wits, sat down to think on this troubling turn of events. 'Darius Black must have killed him to get to me, but why did he take Ariana's form?' this troubled him slightly as he had lost her to his own hand. 'Gellert was so brilliant to manipulate the way he did…it took me years to figure out that he actually made that situation. All of it just so he could have me alone to himself…love is a powerful tool. He became my pawn when he started the war. All I had to do was get him to surrender and lock him away and climb political ladders and become a leader. Gellert wanted me and I wanted to improve the world and I nearly succeeded until a fateful misstep. Tom Riddle, a cruel and brilliant boy whom I thought could succeed me when I died, but I accidently tipped my hand to fast and he discovered my manipulations and became a vital threat. I stepped back and pondered how to counter him…I was far too late and he had already amassed an army out of the elements I had wished to remove from the magical world. Dementors should be removed for obvious reasons, too much suffering for anyone near them. Werewolves, the savage ones like Greyback mostly, needed to be contained and removed. Vampires are just unnatural and disturbing and sinister when left alone. Pureblood radicals who held too much power for the survival of magical kind had to be morphed out. It was obvious by the declining magical ability that Inbreeding had occurred in some places. How he sighed at the arrogance of some people thinking that removing the effects of change would stop change. Yes, he had slipped with Tom and it now appeared that his manipulations were coming back to haunt him. So maybe the time for manipulation was really over and all that left was real war…and I have to admit my warmongering skills are severely lacking…Well…Damn you Darius…you have forced me into the position of wait and see. Clever, worthy of Gellert in simplicity; you made me make moves against you so Tom will come out of his hiding on the continent. If we seem fractured and disorganized he will see options. One, this is a trick and he should stay away; however, his own arrogance would never admit anyone could ever fool him. Two, Divide and conquer strategy was already halfway complete and all he had to do was storm over. Three, check for an obvious trap with a small contingent of Death Eaters. Four, Wait and conquer the continent and start another world war.' Albus prayed against option four it would give Darius all the ammo he would need to prove that Dumbledore wasn't capable of containing the Riddle threat. Dumbledore wasn't in his element with this large-scale warfare…small groups and skirmishes were his skill level. 'Am I being a fool? Played like a child!' The old man suddenly appeared in his mind and he felt terrible…the old man was merely telling him what Ariana, in his doubtful mind had told him long ago. I'm out of my element…it's time for me to surrender and pray for mercy.' He thought morosely and made his way toward the forest.

**Forest, Vampire Camp,**

Darius knew his plan was finally coming to a head and soon it would all be over and all of his army was here. 'Soon it will be ready for you Harry. I hope I managed well enough.' He stood up then and went to greet his uninvited but expected guest.

"Albus Dumbledore has decided to grace us with his presence." He stated with amusement at his defeated foe. Dumbledore looked grim and frustrated.

" I have been put into a situation that requires my unconditional surrender." He stated flatly realizing he was deep in enemy territory. Darius chuckled lightly.

"For the first time I think we agree on something. So do you realize what you're going to do now?" Dumbledore shook his head no and waited patiently. "You are going to give me an unbreakable vow." He merely nodded and waited for the demands. "Will you never interfere in the lives of people unless in life saving situations?" Dumbledore blanched a bit at the drastic demand but he wanted to redeem himself.

"I will" He said clearly.

"Will you retire from public life and disappear from England?"

"I will"

"Will you at the completion of this vow kill me?" Darius said with absolute certainly even as everyone around him was shocked and scared even Dumbledore was unnerved by the request but the magic already pulled his voice.

"I will" Darius smiled and awaited the end. "Avada Kedarva!" Dumbledore casted without his own will. Darius fell over with that annoying smile still on his face. Dumbledore felt low as dirt and merely looked the old man he dismissed earlier in the year. "Why?" He asked sadly.

"This is a letter for Harry when he returns soon as for your question; Darius could not survive much longer in any case. Narcissa had forgotten how cruel her aunt was and learned that she was dying due to Lucius's death as part of her dowry. She has most likely passed by now and Darius can live happily with the woman he loves.

"What will Harry do?! He has lost his guidance and Tom's bringing an Army!" Dumbledore argued with the old man with concern.

"Ease yourself, Darius has given Harry an army of his own. Riddle has trolls, dementors, werewolves, and several platoons of wizards. Darius has united the Vampires, brought in the French Veela, and roused a group of unicorns and Rebellion. Harry has been given all the tools to defeat Tom and will receive his final training soon. Now where would you like to retire?" The old man gave the final details of Darius's rebellion.

"I think a good vacation in Greece would be enjoyable." Dumbledore answered a bit saddened by the events of the last two years; with that he was whisked away to be forgotten like all men through time.

**Hogwarts, Room of Requirement,**

Harry had just received a letter from his uncle explaining why he had Dumbledore kill him and the army he provided. He was very inconsolable for several hours and now went to the room to be trained by the fallen witch. He didn't know who she was but felt the trust his uncle had in her. He took a breath and walked past the door three times thinking about the final training he was to undergo. The door appeared and he went inside carefully.

"Hello, little Harry." The most feared witch of her age stated with an airy gesture to come in. Disbelief was the first emotion that appeared and it showed on his face. Bellatrix had to laugh at the face Harry was making. "No, little one I'm not actually alive. I did the same thing your mother did and gave you and your uncle immense protection. He choose to go with his beloved Cissa and I don't begrudge him for it. I have decided to help you finish this war; I will teach you all that I know. So lets begin.


End file.
